The Water Dragon's Heart
by Umi-chan3
Summary: §Complete§ A new enemy arrives and everyone's convinced that Umi is hurting herself. No one is there to notice the true problem lies with Fuu and Hikaru. It's up to the Water Knight to save the other two and Cephiro itself. Please R&R!
1. Back to Cephiro

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. This amazing comic/series belongs to CLAMP so please don't sue. Could you imagine the comic we'd have if CLAMP and Naoko Takeuchi got together? *sigh * that'd be nice. 

This is a bit OOC b/c I still haven't nailed all their personalities and b/c I haven't seen the second series yet. I don't have the money to buy it so it's based on Manga please tell me if anything is wrong. 

Chapter 1: Back to Cephiro

"We have to get back to Cephiro!" Hikaru shouted. It had been a year since they had last seen Cephiro, and they were almost eighteen. The portal had mysteriously vanished a little over a year ago.

"Oh Hikaru-san you've been saying that for the last year. We've tried," Fuu looked away, "Ferio," she whispered.

"We need to try harder then!" Hikaru whined. She was determined; she couldn't stand being away from Lantis anymore.  

"We wish it was that easy Hikaru," Umi told her friend softly.

"But it is that easy!" they were going to argue with her again, but they were tired. Missing Cephiro so much made them all tired and sad, "Cephiro is a place of will right? Well we have a strong will to go there! Now all we have to do is believe we can get there!" Hikaru held up her hand. 

"Hikaru please!" Fuu snapped letting her anger show, "I just want to put it behind us. You're hurting us more by going on like we can go back."

Hikaru looked hurt, "I'm sorry Fuu-chan," she whispered.

"We all are," Umi whispered.

"Umi-chan! Fuu-chan! I just miss it _so_ much!" Hikaru shouted and ran to their embrace.

"We all do Hikaru-san," Fuu added that bit of affection, and Hikaru cried harder.

They closed their eyes as the tears fell down their faces. 

"We have a lot here though too," Umi looked on the bright side, "We have our families, and our studies and our friends. We will always have each other." 

"Umi-san is right," Fuu tried to cheer Hikaru up. 

"Yes but it's not fair! We get so attached to Cephiro! So in love with it and the people there and then they rip it away! What kind of sick games are they playing?!" Hikaru let her tears flow freely.

"Sh…Hikaru we'll always be here for you," Fuu and Umi said together, and in a flash of red, green and blue light they opened their eyes in a meadow. A floating castle hung above them. 

Fuu and Umi's jaws dropped. 

"Yes I'll always have you guys," Hikaru was muttering miserably; her eyes still closed, "Guys?" she looked up at them then turned. Her jaw dropped and there was a long silence before she jumped into the air.

"WE'RE BACK IN CEPHIRO!"

Umi and Fuu put hands over their ears.

"Are you done Hikaru?" Umi snapped, and Hikaru nodded letting nothing dampen her spirits. 

§§§~~~

Clef's head snapped up, "Magic Knights?" he whispered, "No it can't be," he shook his head.

Ferio was walking in as Clef spoke to himself, "Guru Clef?" he asked softly, "Did you just say that the Magic Knights are back?"

"No no no Prince, not at all," Clef waved his hand, "Of course not. Just a dream, just a dream."

"Of course," Ferio muttered miserably, "A dream that is too good to come true." 

"Majesty, Guru Clef," Lafarga walked in addressing those in the room. He looked slightly flustered.

"Yes?" Ferio asked slightly intrigued.

"Uh…I'm not sure how to say this…uh…" he couldn't find the words.

"Do you know where Mokona is?" Ascot asked walking in. He was in charge of the little fluff ball for the moment. He noticed the tension and turned around, "Never mind."

"Mokona!" they heard a tiny very excited voice bellow.

"You little fluff ball you jumped on my head!" another voice much angrier came after that.

"Good to see you again Mokona," the last voice hit him hard. Sweet and innocent, could it be?

"Uh…the Magic Knights are back," Lafarga offered. 

Ferio's eyes widened then as the information hit him he ran out of the room with Clef and Lafarga close on his heels. When he found the three girls he stopped; she was still as breathtaking as ever. Corrective eye surgery had let her shed the glasses and her hair had turned almost a strawberry blond to a reddish. She was still thin and her hair was a bit longer, "Fuu," he whispered fearing if he spoke any louder she would be a hallucination and would disappear in front of him. 

"Ferio," she smiled back at him. 

"What is all the com…" Lantis stopped when he saw what was in front of him. Hikaru was taller now, almost as tall as Fuu. The years had done her good, and her hair was in that infamous braid still only now it was longer. She looked in good health and was just as energetic as always.

"Lantis!" she shouted wrapping her arms around his neck. 

He faltered for a moment hugging her back gently, "Hikaru, Magic Knights," he addressed them all. 

"How did you get back?" Clef asked with narrow eyes. He had grown; he was a bit taller than Ferio but still small to Ascot. His staff looked to be about the right size now instead of being too tall. 

After a minute of trying to figure out who he was the Magic Knights responded, "Oh! Guru Clef! Well we wanted to get back," Hikaru began.

"And then Hikaru started balling," Umi put in.

"Umi-chan," Hikaru blushed.

"Well…" Umi laughed.

"And somehow we ended up here," Fuu finished for them. 

"I can't believe this," Ferio sighed. 

Fuu laughed behind a delicate hand, and Ferio grinned.

"Shall we show the Knights to their rooms then?" Lafarga asked.

"Knights?" Caldina asked coming from behind them. She stopped and stared, "You were right, Knights," she ran and hugged them all, "You're, like, back!" she shouted.

"They're probably tired though Caldina," Lafarga told her softly, and she nodded.

"We'll catch up later. I'll take you to our rooms," she offered, and they walked after her explaining their story as they did. 

The others watched them go with starry looks in their eyes. 

§§§~~~

Umi was glad to be alone. She sat on the window seat and looked over Cephiro. She was tired of being happy for them. She loved them; they were her best friends. She could act happy around them, but she didn't feel it. Didn't they deserve to know? 

"To know what?" she muttered miserably, "Oh yeah I'll go up to Hikaru tomorrow. Gomen Hikaru, but I don't want to be here. I want to go home. I'm not that selfish." 

She put her head in her arms and cried. She hated being alone. Hikaru had Lantis, Fuu had Ferio. She had no one; she was alone. She knew Ascot felt for her, but she couldn't return the feelings. She didn't know what to do. She was alone and cold. She started to shake and scowled at herself for being so self centered. For them she would be strong; she would keep being strong.

§§§~~~

"Ferio," Fuu looked away from the sunset they watched on the wall and looked into his brilliant eyes.

"Hai?" he pulled her closer to him loving the feeling of her near him, and glad to be able to feel it again.

"Ashiteru," she spoke softly.

"Ashiteru Fuu-chan," he kissed her softly, and they turned back to the sunrise safe in each others arms.

§§§~~~

"Lantis," Hikaru sighed. They were in the gardens, and she was smiling that same smile that fed him.

"I'm glad you're back Hikaru."

"I'm glad to be back," she laughed and stood taking his hands.

"What?" he asked standing up.

"I want to see something, stand up," she instructed.

He did; he still towered over her. She looked slightly down, "Hmph." She glared, and he laughed.

"You will never pass me up, Hikaru," he assured her.

"Yeah but…" she sighed.

"You're my little fire faerie," he whispered bending down as she reached up to meet his kiss. 

§§§~~~

Umi slammed her fist into the wall angry at herself, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" she screamed at herself, "It's getting you nowhere. Just because you're alone doesn't mean you can't be happy."

I'm so jealous, she thought as she smiled, but I'm happy for you two either way…


	2. Trouble in Cephiro

So far I've been kind of discouraged with this fanfiction. It's my first MKR and I'm kinda edgy about it I guess. Well this is the next chapter and it's kind of short, but there will be more to come as soon as I think about how to completely develop my plot. For now here's the beginning. 

Chapter 2 Trouble in Cephiro

            Clef woke shaking, "Magic Knights aren't back for a happy reunion," he whispered, "There's a danger to Cephiro. Something dark is coming. Something dangerous.

            "I must warn them," he got up shakily and walked first to Hikaru's room. When he found no one there he went to Fuu's, again no one. At last he knocked on Umi's door. 

            She stood up, dried her tears and walked to the door. It was Clef, "Guru," she said softly.

He saw the tear stains on her face and regarded them quietly but then turned his mind to what he was here for, "There is another reason you Knights have come back to Cephiro," he told her.

"What?" Umi asked looking away. She knew he saw her crying, but she didn't want him to.

"There is a danger coming to Cephiro," Clef told her trying to ignore the tears.

"What?" she demanded eyes flashing.

"I don't know what it is, but I'm pretty sure it will make itself known," he assured her grimly.

"I could have guessed that," she muttered. 

He smiled, "Could you tell the others? When they get back I mean?"

She looked away again snapping her head back, "Hai," she nodded.

"Arigato Umi-chan," and he turned and walked out.

§§§~~~

It was late when the two Magic Knights found Umi. 

"Umi-chan!" Hikaru shouted swinging open the door reenergized by Lantis' warmth.

Umi looked over to them rubbing her eyes.

"Umi-san? You've been crying," Fuu pointed out.

"N…no something in my eye," she seemed to get something on the tip of her finger, "Eyelash," she flicked it off. 

"Guru Clef told us we should come see you," Hikaru told her.

Of course, Umi thought, he had them check up on me because he was too busy to do it himself, "Hai," she nodded, "Hey says there's a new enemy that we should be ready."

"New enemy?" Hikaru whispered, "So we're not here because the portal opened again?"

Umi shook her head, "I guess not."

Hikaru sighed, "I hope the portal doesn't close again when we go back home."

Fuu nodded in agreement; Umi just looked away. 

"Umi-san are you sure you're okay?" Fuu asked softly worried by her eyes.

"Just tired," Umi smiled at them, "It's been a long day."

Hikaru grinned, "Well we'll leave you then," she shut the door behind them.

Umi sat down and looked into the mirror. Disgusted by herself she looked away and moved from the mirror.

The darkness shrunk back, "What?" she spun around but saw nothing. She shrugged and fell into her bed. 

§§§~~~

Fuu looked into the mirror and brushed her hair, "Ferio," she smiled to herself and felt his arms around her once more.

The dark icy hands emerged from the mirror and pulled her into them. She screamed, but no one could hear. She fell unconscious onto the floor as the clone spun around looking at its new body. 

§§§~~~

Hikaru undid her braid and brushed her hair out letting it flow far past her shoulders, "I wonder if I should let my hair down like this," she thought out loud. 

Icy hands stopped her thoughts and muffled her cries as they choked her and soon she too lay unconscious on the floor. Her new clone took its place in front of the mirror.

"No longer contained inside the mirrors I will have revenge on Cephiro," she whispered hatefully, "Taking the body of those who vanquished me. That damn water knight escaped me though. She will feel the agony times ten now."

§§§~~~

The knights found her early.

"Umi if you're not fit to do this you don't have to," Fuu told her with a bit of malice in her normally pleasant voice.

"What?" Umi asked quietly.

"Well we saw that you haven't been eating and were looking sick so we figured that you weren't ready to take on a new enemy," Hikaru added.

"I'm fine," Umi smiled at them.

"No you aren't," Fuu put a hand on her shoulder digging her fingers deep in her flesh causing blood to soak through onto her clothes.

"Fuu you're hurting me," Umi tried to rip her hand off, but she was strong, too strong, "Fuu stop!"

Fuu took her hand off Umi's shoulder.

"Don't steal our glory you don't deserve it," Hikaru said coldly then left leaving Umi confused and more alone then ever.

§§§~~~

Breakfast was silent.

"Umi-chan are you sure you're all right?" Hikaru asked innocently.

Umi's eyes shot up, "What?" she whispered.

"You're so quiet," Fuu added.

"I should be! After…" she noticed eyes on her, "After what you did," she managed to mumble and now all eyes were on the three girls. 

"What did we do?" Hikaru asked sounding genuinely curious.

"This!" Umi shouted and pulled her shirt down a bit so that those at the table could see the fingernail cuts deep in her skin.

"We…we…would never," Hikaru stuttered.

"You just did! Fuu did! I was there I know! Stop playing dumb!" Umi shouted pulling her shirt back up tears in her eyes.

"Umi are you hurting yourself?" Clef asked quietly, and she glared at him.

"Why would I ever do that?! Don't you hear me it was them!" she pointed at the two, "The two I _thought_ were friends."

"You've been in a hard time, and this kind of thing is natural but Umi," Clef tried to began, but she stopped him.

"Of course you wouldn't believe me! They're too perfect to do anything wrong!" she shouted and ran out of the room crying. She ran into her room and locked the door behind her throwing herself onto the bed.

A few minutes later someone knocked on her door.

"Go away!" Umi screamed, but whoever it was walked in anyway, "How did you get in here?!" Umi demanded spinning but saw it was Clef and the question didn't have to be answered.

"Umi," he put a hand on her shoulder, and she winced, "Let me see those." 

She let him see her wounds and establish that they weren't too bad, "Why don't you believe me? Is it because those two can do no wrong? What have I ever done to make everyone hate me?"

"We just can't believe that those two would do anything to hurt you because they love you so much," Clef tried to explain.

"Just leave please, not even you can believe. Don't you have some kind of spell or something that will make you see the truth?"

He laughed a bit, "No not exactly. Umi take care of yourself," he instructed then walked out leaving her with her thoughts. 


	3. Shattered Glass and Shattered Friendship...

I have no idea why this particular story is giving me such a hard time but lately it is. Anyway I'll have to try and update more if I can. Onto the story…

Chapter 3 Shattered Glass And Shattered Friendships

Umi didn't know quite what to do when Fuu and Hikaru walked into her room. She backed away from them toward the window. When she ran into the window seat she looked behind her and realized she had run out of room, "Stay away," she warned, and they looked worried.

"Umi-chan what's wrong?" Hikaru walked forward, and Umi saw a black glint in her eyes.

"Stay away Hikaru I'm serious," Umi warned.

"Umi-san this is madness, please just tell us," Fuu came beside Hikaru just a foot or so away from Umi as she tried to dodge them. They stood in her way.

"Stop it!" Umi shouted tears coming to her eyes. 

"We tried to be nice and tell you to stay away but you couldn't handle it. We've given you your chances," Fuu told her hatefully.

"Fuu stop it! Hikaru please! You're my best friends!" Umi begged going to her knees.

"You're still in that delusion?" Hikaru laughed scornfully, and Umi's mind flashed back to all the things they'd done together. They shared tears with Emeraude's death, and they had shared joy upon coming to Cephiro again. They had helped each other when they had all been going through depression because of everything they had been through, and now…now this? 

"No! I won't believe that you'd hurt me like this!" Umi stood defiantly, "You're not the friends I know! Not the friends I've come to love! When we first came to this world I only cared for myself, I was selfish but now…you've taught me more!" 

"Baka!" Hikaru ripped out her sword, and Umi gasped.

"Hikaru no!" she screamed as Hikaru brought the sword down onto her shoulder as her armor appeared just in time. Hikaru's sword dented it but nothing more, and she laughed at Umi's weakness.

"Now fight us or die," Fuu looked amused at Umi's pain.

"I won't fight you," Umi whispered looking down, "I'd rather die than hurt my best friends.

"So naïve," Fuu pulled out her sword and raised it as they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Someone knocked on the door and called.

"Umi? You in there?"

They scowled and put away their swords glaring at Umi then turned their glares into sweet smiles as Hikaru muttered under her breath, "Go answer it and don't try anything funny because you know who's side they're on."

Umi walked over to the door and dried her tears as she did. She put on a weak smile and slowly opened the door a crack, "Hi Ascot," she said quietly.

"Umi can I come in?" Ascot asked softly, and she looked back at the two who nodded, and she opened the door for him, "Magic Knights," he bowed to them, and they bowed back and scurried out with another mumbled threat.

Umi turned back to Ascot and tried a smile that worked well enough, "How can I help you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about today, at breakfast," he said quietly and for once the blush was absent, and Umi grimaced, "I'm not sure completely what's going on, but I thought that you should know that there are people here that care for you. We all do, very much," now he blushed slightly, and his bangs hid his face.

Umi looked at him sadly wishing that was true but knowing it wasn't, "Thank you Ascot, but as soon as I can I'm going home. The other two may stay,  but I can't."

He nodded, "I wouldn't stop you; I just thought that maybe…" he didn't finish.

Now she smiled slightly, "You're a great friend, but I can't think of you like that," she brushed the bangs from his face as his eyes died, "Please don't be hurt. Ascot, you deserve someone who can be here for you all the time. Someone who doesn't come with as many problems as I do. You'll find her someday I promise," she laughed at his blush.

He smiled at her and turned to leave.

"Ascot?" he turned around, and she smiled, "Arigato." 

§§§~~~

"Dammit!" she screamed from the mirror, "Sundown again!" she looked at the lifeless Hikaru on the floor and scowled, "You don't need your body during the night why do I have to stay in this fucking mirror?!" She hit the mirror hard but it didn't even flinch. She couldn't break it no matter how hard she tried; not until the Magic Knights were dead, the ones who put her in that damn cell. 

"Hikaru?" she heard a male voice at the door. She winced, "Please don't come in," she whispered and a few minutes later she heard the footsteps fade down the hall, "Good," she sighed and looked back at the girl, "Aw not even your boyfriend can save you now. He looks so familiar; like he's got a part of Zagato in him. His eyes are so intense, so deep, like my loves. I think I'd like him as my own once you're out of the way. Until then I can enjoy him in your body." 

§§§~~~

Umi didn't come to breakfast that morning, and Clef sent the other two after her.

"Do you want me to come Fuu?" Ferio asked gently.

"No thanks," Fuu smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Okay then," he let her and Hikaru go as they smiled viciously off to find their pray. This time they wouldn't let her get away.

§§§~~~

The door slammed behind her, and she spun to see the two Knights in the doorway, "Oh God," she whispered.

"Now we get back to where we left off from," Hikaru and Fuu simultaneously pulled out their swords, and Umi shuddered.

"No!" she screamed looking out her window as they approached. She watched the sun slowly rise. It seemed they grew quicker with the light. She dodged around them and ran from the room. She ran to the breakfast table looking afraid and everyone looked at the fresh cut on her arm that Hikaru had made when she glanced her sword running.

"Umi," Caldina said quietly.

"They're trying to kill me!" she screamed sounding pure mad. She was she feared for her life by her two best friends? Was there something not right with that?

"Umi," Clef walked over to her and touched the wound; it seemed to be deep. She wouldn't have to have stitches, but it had to be stopped. He tore off a piece of his robe and made a tourniquet for her. 

The two Knights walked in swords put away. Fuu had tears in her eyes, and Hikaru looked so confused.

"Umi-chan," Hikaru said softly, "I don't understand. How did you hurt your arm?"

"You did it Hikaru!" Umi shouted pointing and wincing realizing when she moved her arm it hurt.

"Umi-san, please you can't hurt yourself like this. It's not healthy," Fuu tried to begin, but Hikaru stopped her.

"Umi wouldn't do that!" she shouted sounding angered.

"First thing you've said that's right all damn day!" Umi screamed, and they stared at her surprised.

"Hikaru-san I'll explain later," Fuu assured her softly, and Hikaru looked from Umi to Fuu frantically but nodded.

"Oh you have this act nailed don't you Hikaru?!" Umi demanded tears welling in her eyes again.

"Umi stop this!" Lantis shouted standing up.

"Of course you'd defend her!" Umi shouted then looked to the only one that she knew she could get to see, "Ascot please, you know I wouldn't. I would never," she whispered, and Ascot looked away.

"I don't know anymore Umi," he said quietly, and she shook her head in disbelief. 

"I thought that, no one believes me anymore," she whispered and ran from the room.

"Umi!" Hikaru was about to chase after her, but Clef stopped her.

"Let me go you two; those wounds need looked after and I don't think she's going to take too kindly to you just now."

They nodded and let him go, but Fuu managed a scowl before Ferio put a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine, Clef will find out what's wrong with her," he assured her, and she smiled back at him.

"I sure hope so," she whispered. 

§§§~~~

Clef caught up with Umi amazingly quickly. He put a hand on her shoulder and looked down at her. Umi was still getting used to looking up to him.

"Go away," she ripped away, "I don't need your lectures right now."

"Umi," he began.

"What does it take to get it through to you that I'm not doing any of this?!" she spun in tears as her light blue hair flew in front of her. 

He felt his heart jump into his throat as he tried to speak to her. He didn't want her angry with him, "J…just," he wasn't quite sure what to say. How was he going to tell her he didn't believe her because the other two were more reputable? He knew she would just hurt herself again, "You…you…see…"

"Save it!" she screamed and ran,  but he wouldn't let her go. He stopped her with a hand, and she spun and glared wanting more than anything to pull out her sword but not wanting to stoop to her friends level, "What?!"

"Umi I can't let you leave. Not after what happened last time," he began, and she glared.

"Oh you mean last time Fuu dug her nails into my flesh or they pulled their swords on me, or the last time Hikaru glanced my side with her sword. Oh I remember now," she said sarcastically, "You think I pulled my own sword on myself!" 

"I don't know what to think! Umi you three are the Magic Knights. You are the three who have saved Cephiro time and time again. Now I see you separating you blaming them for something like this," he looked at her arm. The blood had soaked through onto the white of the tourniquet, "And I'm supposed to decide who to believe? Excuse me for being a little tongue tied," he hadn't expressed his feelings like this in a long time. It startled both him and Umi. 

She looked away, "Well it's good to know where my word lies with you," she turned and walked away and this time he let her go. 

She stormed back to her room locking the door tightly behind her then turned to her mirror. She couldn't stand it anymore; she couldn't look at herself. She screamed and hit the mirror hard breaking it and cutting up her hand. She looked at her hand numbly not feeling the pieces of glass imbedded in it. She smiled grimly to herself, "Well Clef now you're correct. I am hurting myself only because you won't believe me," she sat down on the bed and began the painful procedure of pulling the glass out of her fist. 


	4. Determination

Chapter 4 Determination

"Umi," Hikaru muttered in her deadly sleep. She looked out from the mirror and scowled.

"Oh please, you know you want her around just about as much as I do," she scoffed.

Hikaru shook her head and whimpered, "Umi-chan!" 

"I hope you know I'm not buying any of this. Look at me, I'm so bored I'm talking to a Magic Knight," she muttered under her breath, "I've been in this mirror way too long." 

"Stop! Don't hurt Umi-chan! Help!" Hikaru screamed, and she winced hoping no one would hear and rush in. Luckily she was too weak to wake anyone, and she smiled knowing her plan was full proof now. There was no way that anyone was going to get to her now that she had the pillar of Cephiro under her control. 

She watched the moon in the sky as it glittered beautifully. It was an escape of hers, maybe, just maybe if she looked at the moon long enough she could be there and get away from all of this. She looked back and shook her head knowing that there was something wrong, "They wouldn't," she whispered, "They wouldn't do this to me. There's got to be a reason." She looked up suddenly determined, "There is a reason and I'm going to find out what it is." 

With that feeling she stood and got dressed in blue pajamas and curled under the covers letting her mind send her the sweetest images. Tonight she would dream only about her friends, her best friends. The first time they had met at the Tokyo Tower and coming to Cephiro. Images of Fuu and Hikaru haunted her and then she saw all her friends of Cephiro. Persea, and Caldina, Lafarga, Ascot, Lantis, Ferio, everyone. She knew they would never hurt her willingly, and then something happened. She was pulled into a sweet light, and she saw a beautiful girl in front of her. She couldn't find her voice at first, but soon she managed to squeak, "Princess Emeraude?"

The girl smiled as a man walked from behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Umi," the voice was but an enchanted whisper, and Umi had to strain to hear it yet, it rang as clear as a bell throughout her mind telling her things she already knew.

"Umi you know your friends would never betray you. They never have, after all you've been through you must know how much they care for you. In this time you must trust that you know them and now how much they love you and you love them. Trust your heart Umi because the mind can be deceiving," she advised as Emeraude's beautiful eyes burned deep into her mind.

"I know that Princess," Umi bowed slightly, "I know that already, I will help my friends, no matter what," she vowed, and Emeraude smiled lightly.

"Then I don't need to worry about you Umi; you will accomplish what was meant for you. Don't let your loneliness kill you," this last thing was barely a whisper, "There are too many people who base their existence on you."

"Thank you Princess, Zagato," she bowed again and slowly they began to disappear in a fog and she was left alone in her bed as she watched the sun rise. Slowly her shield changed to a sword as her defense was let down. 

She shook her head still determined but worried about what she must do. 

She put on a short blue skirt and black top and ran out. She found Clef in his usual study pouring over books, "I have something we need to talk about," she said from the doorway, and his eyes jumped to her looking her over, choosing his words.

"Please come in and tell me what you wish," he offered, and she walked in and sat near him. For a while she was silent fiddling with her skirt not sure what to say then she burst out.

"There's something terribly wrong with Hikaru and Fuu! The others don't see it, and…I don't think…well…you don't either…but…I'm worried, about them," she faltered as his eyes narrowed. She wanted to cry, of course he wouldn't believe her, but who else should she turn to? Who else could give her the information she desired? The thing she needed to cure the two Knights?

He sighed and shook his head, "Umi," he began.

"I don't care if you don't believe me!" she burst out, now she was in tears, "I'm worried about them, and I'll find the cure myself if I have to! It would just be faster if I had help."

"I can't possibly know what's wrong with them. I'm more interested in what's wrong with you," he stared intently into her ocean colored eyes and saw the water run through them. He couldn't even begin to interpret her feelings; they were so deep he could drown in them. All he knew was this wasn't the same self centered girl he had met four years ago. This was a girl who was determined to save the only two people that mattered to her. Something had to be wrong. As he pulled himself out of her eyes he found her staring at him confused.

"I don't believe anything's wrong with me," she said softly, "Only that I'm worried about the way they've been acting. They don't act like that around anyone but me. It's only during the day, it's so strange," she whispered, "I'm…I'm afraid of them."

He shook his head trying to wipe the feeling away, of course there was nothing wrong with the Knights, there was only something wrong with this one.

"Why do you refuse to believe me?!" Umi stood and clenched her fists, "What have I done that makes me so untrustworthy?!" 

"More like what have we done to make us more trustworthy?" Hikaru said it coldly as she walked into the room.

"Hikaru," Umi whispered backing up, and Clef saw the fear in her eyes and saw the way Hikaru spoke and began to doubt his choices.

"Umi please don't back away like that, as if… as if we're your enemy," Fuu begged softly, "Please don't."

"Umi we're your friends anything that's wrong you can tell us," Hikaru held open her hands.

"And as I confess you pull out your swords and have my blood on your hands," Umi whispered, "I will not let that be. You are not Fuu and Hikaru!" she screamed, and they backed up as their eyes darted, "You are not the Magic Knights I grew up with! You will let them go!" she drew her sword and charged at the two.

Clef's eyes darted. In a split second his staff was in the way of Umi's sword, and she was frozen.

"Let me go Clef," she growled, "They need to be vanquished!" 

"What is all this…" Ferio stopped as he walked in and saw the position, "What's going on?" he whispered, and Fuu ran to him.

"Ferio," she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, and she sobbed into his chest, "Umi-san, she…she's gone mad… help her," she begged. 

"_Water Dragon!_" Umi caught Clef off guard and threw him to the ground as she pulled her sword up once again towards Hikaru. This time she was met with Lantis' sword and it was a clang of metal upon metal as the two dueled.

"This is not the Hikaru you love," Umi protested, but he wasn't listening all he wanted was to stop her from hurting Hikaru. 

 He swung his sword around and threw hers from her hand as she ran to pick it up. As she did he hit her hard with the butt of his sword, and she fell to the ground unconscious. 

The world around her was blurry as she opened her eyes. All she saw around her was red and green swirls as they talked, but she was too tired to hear. The words were quick and she caught only phrases; she was sure she didn't want to hear. Then slowly she felt soothing hands on her and something near her mouth.

"Drink this," someone said slowly and quietly enough for her to understand, and she did knowing that it was someone to be trusted by the touch. As she did her vision cleared and she saw Fuu and Hikaru pacing around her as Clef sat on her bed holding a tonic near her lips.

"Umi," he seemed to sigh. She watched as she saw the effects of what he had seen wear off. He had seen the hate in their eyes, the fear in hers, but then that sudden determination. Something was wrong with the willingness to attack her friends. There had to be something wrong; she wouldn't jump to conclusions like that.

"Umi-chan!" Hikaru ran to her side, but her personality wasn't right. She sounded more disappointed then happy. 

She wanted to pull out her sword and kill her there, kill this person that had taken her friend but couldn't. She couldn't even speak she was too weak.

"Let her rest," Clef ordered and ushered them out as she fell back onto the pillow and fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	5. An Exit

Chapter 5 An Exit

She was still groggy from the tonic when she stumbled out of bed and changed. As her vision cleared so did her mind, and she remembered what had happened. She wished she had never gotten up especially when the two girls followed by Lantis and Ferio walked into her room. 

"Umi this ends here and now," Ferio said firmly.

"Yes I think it should," she nodded, and they were a little afraid by the way she reacted.

"So then you're just going to stop?" Lantis asked not sure what to say.

Umi nodded.

"Um okay," Ferio gave her a sideward glance.

"That's why I'm going home today," Umi answered.

"What?!" the two girls roared, and the others in the room seemed a bit confused by their reaction; it was too hostile. 

"Uh huh," Umi nodded smiling a bit at what she had brought out of them, "I'm going home as soon as I say goodbye to everyone. Cephiro is a place of will, and I can feel your wills don't want me here. I'm going to go home and do everyone a world of good. I know that you two want to fight the enemy alone, so I'll just go," she smiled as she packed her things into a small backpack she had found in a closet. She didn't want to leave Cephiro; she didn't want to say goodbye to all her old friends, but it was out of her hands now. She had to go, there was something wrong, but no one would believe her. If Fuu and Hikaru wanted her out of their lives she wouldn't say no to them. They were still her best friends no matter what. She needed to give them what they wanted.

"But Umi you can't leave! You're not well!" Hikaru protested walking forward.

"I know, that's why I should get home. Give myself some time to calm down. I don't think I'll be coming back. 

"I guess this is goodbye," she whispered more to Ferio and Lantis then the other two. She was sure she would see them again. 

She walked downstairs and slung the backpack over her shoulder. When she got to the breakfast table she saw an unfamiliar girl sitting there, "Who?" she began, but Ascot blushed and she didn't need to ask. She laughed; everyone had already begun to heal. Now all she had to do was fade from the picture, and it would be good. 

"What's with the bag?" Caldina asked curiously.

"I'm going home today," she announced, and their jaws slacked, "I need a vacation from Cephiro, a um… permanent vacation. I'm not exactly…um…wanted here. Not you guys!" she protested, "Not you at all, but I guess I'm not wanted by the other two. I wouldn't want them mad at me so it's best for all of us if I just go."

"No Umi!" Ascot shouted as he stood.

The girl looked startled, then turned to stare curiously from Umi to Ascot as her eyes darted, looking scared. She was thin with lavender hair that was put into a bun in the back of her head. She had light grayish-blue eyes that showed worry. 

"Hi," Umi turned to the girl, "I'm Umi Ryuuzaki; one of the Magic Knights. Sorry we didn't really get a chance to meet, but um…" her introduction was brief.

"I'm Aranami," she answered simply still staring at Ascot who was glaring at Umi.

"Umi, you can't leave," he said softly.

"I don't see why not. It seems you're the only one who doesn't want me to, and it'd be for the best Ascot, don't make it a big deal," she ordered a bit harshly, and he looked away, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap."

"We don't want you to leave Umi!" Caldina shouted

Umi smiled, "Maybe I'll be back, just please don't make this harder than it already is."

"If it's hard than why are you leaving?" Ascot fought with her.

"Why should you care so much Ascot?" Aranami stood up anger flaring in her stormy eyes.

Caldina hit a hand on her forehead and muttered. What have you gotten yourself into now Ascot? She asked herself quietly. 

"Because…because…" Ascot stuttered, and Clef looked up suddenly interested, "She's one of the Magic Knights! One of the ones that have saved Cephiro so many times! Shouldn't we care that she's leaving right when we're in danger again!" Ascot shouted, and the others stared wide-eyed.

"Ascot," Clef glared, "You weren't supposed to alert anyone of this…situation." 

"We're…we're…in danger?" Caldina stuttered.

"By whom?" Lafarga roared, until now he had stayed silent. He almost wanted Umi to leave; she was causing so much trouble.

"We don't know," Clef whispered, "Don't make a big deal out of it. It was just a dream. The Magic Knights are back but nothing has happened, so far." 

"Are we in any kind of danger Clef?" Persea asked softly.

"No, not at all. The Knights are here, and at least two of them are staying," Clef assured her. 

"So all I have to do is will myself home right?" Umi asked cheerily, and Clef nodded. She turned to the others purposely looking away from him, "So I'll say goodbye now," she walked to Caldina and Persea and hugged them both before turning to Ascot, "I'm glad you found someone. Didn't I tell you?" she smiled as she hugged him and that infamous blush rose to his cheeks as she stood on her tip toes up and kissed him on the cheek, "Will you tell the guys from Chizeta, Autozam and Fahren that I said bye?" she asked wiping away tears, "They're not here, and I'm especially going to miss Lady Aska."

"Sure we will Umi," Persea assured her.

"Bye, Lafarga," she shook his hand, and he smiled slightly at her.

"Good-bye, Umi," he said softly.

She closed her eyes but couldn't begin her wish because there was a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Clef standing over her, "Umi aren't you forgetting someone?"

"No," she said harshly and closed her eyes.

He was a bit hurt but stayed where he was, "Umi I mean Celes," he told her, and her eyes snapped open.

"Oh God yes," she ran from the room. 

"So you understand, why I…why I must go," she told the dragon spirit softly. She had told him the true story, and he had believed her. He said he could sense a change in Rayearth and Windam, something like they had taken an edge.

"I understand why you are leaving, but not that you are being forced to. In a time of need Umi you are abandoning your truest friends. That is selfish," he told her.

Umi wiped away the tears, "I have to go though Celes, if I don't then… then they'll kill me. I can't die!" she screamed in tears. 

"Sh…" he attempted to calm her, "Umi don't cry. I understand; I wouldn't want you hurt. I will watch over the other two for you. If ever the time I will find a way to summon you. If you are summoned you will come won't you?"

"Of course, anything for you and the others," she said softly. 

"I will miss you, Water Knight," he whispered as she turned. She spun and shouted.

"I love you Celes! I will NEVER forget you!" then turned from the room crying not even realizing the two that had been listening on the conversation. 

They laughed at her weakness and pulled their swords running after her. When they had her cornered there was malice in their eyes.

Umi screamed for help but there was none. What am I going to do? She thought? Fight them? "Water Dragon!" the magic only temporarily stunned them as they struggled up, swords raised.

"You'll pay for that!" Hikaru shouted, but something deep inside her held her back from hitting Umi. Something that was her true self, "Dammit!" she shouted dropping her sword. 

Fuu watched curiously then raised her own sword. That wrenching feeling came over her too, and the sword clanged hitting the ground. When Clef walked in on them Umi had a sword drawn, and the other two were on their knees in pain. 

"Umi…" Clef whispered, and her eyes darted to him.

"Oh no," she said quietly and saw the grins on their faces. 

"What is going on here?" Clef demanded.

"This is _so_ not what you think!" she protested, "They tried to attack me! And then something happened, and they dropped their swords and fell to their knees. I have no clue what happened!"

"Umi-san," Fuu whispered, "Where'd you go? What happened to you? To make you…to make you turn on us?"

"Liar!" Umi shouted and raised her sword, "You are not Fuu! I'm going to kill you for hurting Fuu!"

Once again Clef was there to stop the sword, "Umi calm down! Maybe it's just best you go now," he said softly, and she put her sword down and then away and nodded.

"Yeah it is," she barely got the words out. She closed her eyes.

"Umi no!" Hikaru shouted and grabbed her arms, "Umi, no," she whispered, and tears came to her eyes. Was this? Was this the old Hikaru? 

"Hikaru?" Umi asked softly, but as she looked up she saw that glint of black, "No," she whispered, "NO!" she was more fierce as she threw Hikaru off her, "You are not Hikaru!" 

"Umi what are you saying? Who else would I be?" Hikaru questioned quietly.

"I don't know," Umi whispered sinking to her knees, "I don't know, but I want you back…" slowly she got to her feet and looked in their eyes. They were not the kind, caring eyes of her friends. They were full of malice and hate, "I want them back! I would be lonely for the rest of my life only to have them back! I took them for granted and I'm sorry, but I want them back!" she screamed and closed her eyes as tears began to flow, "More than life itself I want them back!" her sword appeared in her hands as she heard Celes' voice in her mind.

'Umi, the mirror, the mirror is doing this. Break it,' he whispered. 

Umi nodded and gripped her sword tighter as she ran back to her room and locked the door behind her. The others followed intrigued. Clef broke the lock and walked in as he saw Umi staring intently into the mirror. She looked calm, as her sword began to slack in her hand. Hands reached out toward her stomach. 

By this time everyone in the palace was at her door watching as the Magic Knight came closer and closer to the mirror. Fuu and Hikaru burst in, and smiles broke on their faces as they saw Umi's pale expression and blank eyes. 

"What's like wrong with Umi?" Caldina asked, and everyone shook their heads. 

Clef's eyes narrowed as he saw the barely visible hands dangerously near Umi's waste as she sat near the mirror. Her sword hit the ground and the hands darted out and turned glowing white as they ripped her closer. She screamed, but it was too late; they had her. Finally, finally the Water Knight's blood would be hers. 

"Umi watch out!" Clef shouted and walked forward saying a spell as he did. His staff ripped through those arms, and someone shrieked loudly as they shrank back into the mirror, and Umi collapsed on the ground. 

Aranami means Stormy Sea, my friend Lightbulb (her penname well duh) gave me a name that fit the character. So how is it so far? Do you like? Sorry about the little cliffhanger kind of thing right there. I'll be sure to update. Please R and R until then! ^.^ 

§Umi-chan§


	6. An Alliance

Chapter 6 An Alliance 

            "Umi what was that?" Clef's voice was the first thing she heard as she opened her eyes.

"Huh?" she asked still tired. Then her memories came flowing back to her, and she realized what he meant, "Oh… I don't know," she said quietly.

"You need to tell me what's going on here," he informed her, and her eyes were fierce as they narrowed and glared at him. He didn't want her to look at him with eyes like that.

"I have told you! Something is wrong with Hikaru and Fuu!" she screamed angry that he wouldn't believe her.

"And the thing in the mirror?" he persisted looking at the mirror and shuddering.

"I don't know," Umi's voice was quiet again as that anger faded, "It was cold…" she hugged herself trying to stay warm, "And lonely, more so than it is here…"

He was disturbed by the way she said that, as if she was tired of Cephiro because she was lonely. Is that why she was blaming the two for her injuries? Did she despise them for having love? He wouldn't let the thought cross his mind; he had doubted her too much already. Now he would trust her to tell him the truth. 

"I heard Celes' voice," her own sweet voice pulled him from the trance he was in, "He told me that I had to break the mirror. I came here to do that but when I looked in I couldn't look away. I was so angry at myself, but I couldn't grip my sword, couldn't pull it up…"

"It's okay Umi," Clef assured her.

"No it's not!" she screamed as she clenched her fists tightly, "I'm sick of being weak, and I can't even break a stupid mirror!" then she thought of something, "But I did…"

"What?" he asked still confused.

Her mind flashed back; she had hit the mirror angry with herself, and it had broken into millions of pieces. She had sat on her bed and picked the pieces out of her fist. She turned her hand over and saw the tiny wholes in her palm. She had broken the mirror so why was it whole now?  

She looked at the mirror and raised her hands as she shakily stood, "Water Dragon!" the attack spiraled toward the mirror and broke it in many pieces. She sighed and smiled but then as she turned she felt a dark energy and saw the tiny pieces recollecting and gathering back into the mirror. She watched horrified as she spun and saw the mirror was once again whole.

Clef's eyes narrowed, and he walked forward and hit the mirror hard with his staff putting both physical energy and magic into that one single swing. The mirror didn't even budge. His magic was much stronger than Umi's yet it didn't even shatter the mirror, "What?" 

"There's something wrong with that," Umi whispered, and Clef nodded in agreement. 

"We should tell someone about this," he told her, and she looked at him as tears came to her eyes.

"Who is there to tell?" she asked softly, "No one is stronger than you not in Cephiro. The other two aren't on the right side in this war, there is no one else."

"What war?" he demanded, and she shook her head.

"You still don't see it do you? There is some evil hiding in this palace, something that wants Cephiro and wants the Magic Knights. It has already claimed two of them and is after the third," her voice was almost inaudible as his eyes widened.

"This is the enemy I dreamt of?" 

She nodded, "I think so. You don't have to help me that's not your duty," she added quickly hoping more than anything he would argue, which he did.

"My duty is to Cephiro and if it is in danger then I will be there to help," he said sharply, and she grinned.

"Good now lets get the other two back!" she shouted, and he smiled.

Somewhere inside him he couldn't believe that he was believing her. His mind told him otherwise but there was something else leading him now… something deeper. He was amazed at this new feeling toward the Water Knight but kept it to himself. She was only a child, surely she didn't think the same of him?

That evening when she couldn't get to sleep she stood and went to Fuu's room subconsciously. She slowly opened up the door and saw the girl on the floor, "Oh my God," she whispered, "Clef!" she screamed for the Mage that could heal. 

The next thing she knew there was a sword at her throat as someone lifted the limp girl into their arms. The room was darker and no one could see, but she was pretty sure she knew what was going on. She heard Ferio's gentle voice.

"Fuu-chan," he whispered setting her on the bed as he turned back to Umi. Even in the darkness she could see his eyes flashing with rage, "You hurt Fuu!" he shouted advancing as Lantis pulled the sword from her throat.

"I did not!" Umi screamed back scared at his anger, but she glanced over at Fuu wondering what was wrong. She was more worried for her friend than anything else. 

"Liar!" Ferio shouted and advanced as she backed away slowly.

"I would never hurt her!" she shouted and edged to the door. Before she knew what she was doing she found herself running down the hall and sprawling into Hikaru's room. She found relatively the same scene, and when Lantis and Ferio ran in Lantis had hate enough to kill her. He raised his sword, but Clef stopped him from killing Umi right there. He had heard her call for him and had come right away, but he was slower than either of the other two. Now he saw Hikaru lying on the ground; she looked pale, almost dead.

"Umi!" she screamed in her sleep.

"What?" Umi whispered and knelt by the girl.

Lantis wanted to tell her to get away but found he couldn't. He was frozen in fear, this was so weird.

Umi heard the true Hikaru in that whisper; she wanted her back, she wanted both of them back. She was sorry for anything she had ever said that had hurt someone. She didn't want to pay like this, "Hikaru," she whispered, "Hikaru wake up, please wake up come back to me," she begged.

"Umi," Hikaru whimpered again, "The mirror."

Umi and Clef's eyes widened, "What?" but Umi didn't need an answer. She walked to the mirror and looked at it directly.

"Give Hikaru back!" she screamed at it, and the other two watched afraid she had seriously gone mad, "Give Fuu back! I want them back! NOW!"

The mirror laughed and hands reached out and grabbed her, but she was ready. She drew her sword and slashed through them breaking the mirror as she did. She stood in a face off with a ghostly image as the mirror rebuilt itself, and a woman stood in front of her. 

Those in the room were caught off-guard, and Ferio stumbled falling then quickly jumped up again.

"You're the one?!" Umi screamed, "You're the one who's been hurting them?!"

"You were so disgusted with yourself; you were jealous of them, and you hated yourself for it. You wouldn't look into the mirror; they were lovesick, thinking about those they loved. They were easy, but you had to go and be difficult. Your hatred for yourself was the thing that saved, but in the end I'll kill you anyway!" she shouted and opened her hands.

"Stay away from me!" Umi screamed and drew her sword as her armor appeared and caught the vicious attack.

"No I want the last Magic Knight and then I'll be free!" but the moon rose, and she was thrown into the mirror as a last scream escaped her throat. 

After a long silence Umi dropped her sword and fell to her knees, "Hikaru! Fuu!" she screamed in anguish sobbing as Lantis put Hikaru on the bed, and the other two watched the girl, "It's all my fault," she whispered, and Clef shook his head.

"No it wasn't Umi, you were the one who saved us. We can't let her get out, not after all this time. I didn't think that he…I thought he killed her, but we were wrong. We have to find a way to seal her, kill her and get the other two back."

"She's using them," Umi clenched her fist and gripped her sword tighter, "She's using them during the day and leaving them lifeless at night. That's why they've been hurting me, it wasn't them. I knew it couldn't be, and we've got to get them back."

This whole time everyone had stayed silent as Umi looked away, and a storm raged in her eyes as she saw her friend. Hikaru, sweet innocent Hikaru, and Fuu's beautiful green eyes intertwined with images of her friends, the times they had shared. She was going to get them back if it was the last thing she ever did, and right now she didn't care if it was…

*sooo… any guesses as to who the mystery enemy is? you'll find out in the next chapter if you don't know already, and I'll be sure to post as soon as I can until then please R and R*


	7. An Enemy Revealed

*I got in some of my reviews guesses that the enemy was Aranami. That's a great idea but that's not who it is. I never considered that, but it's a good idea, the only thing is I'm kind of a sap and I couldn't stand to see Ascot unhappy ^.^ so here is the mystery chapter… if you can call this a mystery*

Chapter 7 An Enemy Revealed 

"How can we ever apologize enough?" Ferio was asking Umi for the hundredth time. 

"You can help me get the other two back," she responded. They were all sitting at a table as they explained to everyone else they had awoken. 

Clef was in deep thought.

"So what do you think Guru?" Presea asked and all eyes turned to him.

He looked up and sighed, "I can't believe anyone would… never mind," he muttered, and they all looked at his down expression and seemed worried.

"Is there something else on your mind Guru?" Ascot persisted, and Clef shook his head.

"No, I'm just surprised that's all. It's a shock, I thought she was dead; we all did."

Umi clenched her fists, "But then I am weak so…" she stopped when everyone seemed to be listening, "What are we going to do?" she said instead, and they disregarded it. 

"We can't obviously attack Fuu and Hikaru if she's using their bodies," Lantis said and Ferio nodded in agreement.

"Well what if we were to attack the mirror again?" Umi chimed in, and Clef nodded.

"That might work, but I was thinking maybe something even more drastic."

"Meaning?" Aranami drew the word out.

"Meaning what if we were to let her inhabit Umi's body, but not really. Umi if you could fight it, and let her think she has control she would surface again and then she would break the mirror and destroy herself with it," he explained his ideas, and they thought them over.

"But what if I couldn't resist?" Umi whispered.

"I believe in you Umi, we all do," Ascot chimed in, and Umi smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks Ascot," she whispered and looked back to Clef determination in her eyes, "I'll do it…"

She looked out over the ocean not far from the palace and sighed. The moon was still high in the sky. She knew she should sleep but couldn't. She was too worried about the others, too worried about herself. It was hard to rely on herself, it was hard to have everyone relying on you, especially when you thought you were weak, she told herself then walked back into the room. 

She sat down at her dresser and looked in the mirror; she knew who would be watching her from that mirror and scowled. She picked up a brush and turned the mirror the other way as she slowly brushed her long blue hair. 

Her mind began to wonder back to her home, Earth. What was her family doing? Was time frozen? Were they worried? Then she thought something that had been crossing her mind a lot lately, they were too wrapped up in themselves to care about her. She knew they loved her, but they loved each other so much more it was obvious, she went unnoticed much of her childhood. That's why she was so selfish, and why now she was so lonely. 

There had never been anyone for her, not even out of Cephiro. She was too untouchable it seemed. She knew that all the guys saw in her was her looks and when they tried to approach they didn't like her for her so there had never been anyone. She sighed heavily.

"Why can't I just find the perfect guy who will love me for all eternity?" she muttered and put her head in her hands, "And not care that I'm sometimes loud and obnoxious, someone who I love back and someone who will always take care of me," she smiled at her fantasy. Then she felt guilty as her eyes went back to Fuu and Hikaru, nothing else should be on her mind now. Tears slipped down her face for everyone, for herself, but mostly for her friends and now for Cephiro. Everything rested upon her shoulders.

"Don't cry Umi," she spun and found Clef in the doorway. How long had he been standing there? 

She blushed and wiped away her tears laughing hesitantly, "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"I saw your door was open and you were up. I thought I'd bring you this," he handed her a tonic, and she smiled taking it as their hands brushed, and a chill went up her spine.

"Arigato," she took it and sipped it; it was bitter.

"You know Umi you don't have to do this if you don't want to," Clef assured her, and she glared at him.

"Why wouldn't I want to do this? They're my best friends, I want them back more than anything!"

"I didn't mean it like that," he looked down, "I just meant we could find another way."

"There is no other way, other than fighting, and we couldn't be sure we'd win. She's been trapped so long all that power and magic being stored. It has to be done this way," she said determined.

"How often don't you sleep?" he asked changing the subject drastically.

"Not that often," she looked down as her hair covered her ocean colored eyes.

"You can't lie to me," he informed her.

"Well I've never slept good. When I was little I'd have nightmares and wake up screaming. Then as I got older the nightmares got worse, and I decided to avoid sleep altogether," she explained, "But I get enough."

"That's not healthy," he looked at her sternly, and she blushed.

"I know, it'll get better I'm sure. As soon as this is over," but he knew she wasn't talking about the war in Cephiro. 

"Until what gets better Umi?" he insisted, and she shook her head.

"That's not my worry now," she finished the last of the tonic grimacing, and he knew that was his clue to leave.

"I'll see you in the morning," he turned and left as Umi curled up and rolled onto her side. She didn't even notice him watch her before shutting the door silently behind him. 

She changed as she awoke and then looked at the backwards mirror and walked out in search of the others. The minute she found them they looked tired, none of them had slept. 

"The other two?" she asked softly, and they looked up and met her eyes. They were still ashamed for not believing her.

"They never awoke," Lantis said in a whisper looking back down, "They're fading; she's almost reached her goal."

"Not if I can help it," Umi clenched her fists but refused to meet Clef's eyes though she looked around the table.

"So this is how we're going to do this," she didn't turn to look at him though everyone else did, "Umi you're going to go and look into the mirror. You know what to do from there. We'll be on the wings in case anything goes wrong, though I doubt anything will," he added quickly trying to give her confidence.

"In other words get ready to fight," she said dryly, then smiled weakly, "If something does go wrong I want you to promise me that you'll sacrifice me to save the other two."

They gasped, and she persisted sounding more urgent.

"Please listen to me, they have people who love, people who can't afford to loose them. I do too I know, but it's more important that they stay here promise me," she ordered almost in tears.

"Nothing will go wrong," Ascot said firmly.

"Who are you trying to assure? Me or you?" Umi asked him and looked into his eyes as his bangs covered them from her view, "Promise me," she repeated again sounding stronger now.

"We promise Umi," Ferio said softly.

"On our graves," Lantis added. 

"Good now that that's settled," she turned and walked out headed for her room as the others followed still numb. 

"She's brave," Aranami managed to whisper.

"She's one of the Magic Knights she has to be," Presea responded, and Umi winced; that was right, she had to be. She had to be strong for everyone, but she was tired of being strong. Just one more thing, her mind told her, and then you'll be free. 

"Celes?" she whispered, and everyone looked at her curious as the dragon spirit's voice appeared in her mind.

'Yes Umi?'

"You're going to be with me right?" she asked, and she heard a small laugh in her mind.

'Of course Umi,' and as he said that her armor appeared, and everyone stared. 

"Here goes nothing," she whispered and entered the room once more as she slowly turned the mirror around. She looked into it and whispered something so low they could barely hear it, "I'm tired of being alone, bring me back to my friends…Alcyone…"


	8. The True End of the Ice Witch

*two chapters in three days! I'm on a spree! Well this one is getting into that sappy stuff…heeheehee ^.^ I shalt not say more*

Chapter 8 The True End of the Ice Witch

Alcyone couldn't feel the trap being laid for her. All she felt was her thirst; her thirst for Umi's blood and her body.

All Umi could think was how weak she was, how she hadn't even been able to protect Cephiro from this one threat. She didn't even feel the icy hands grip her slender throat. All she felt was the cold pang of loneliness and self hatred. All these thoughts ran through her mind until Alcyone's cold voice broke through her own thoughts. She noticed slowly that Alcyone's voice was her own; it was in her mind. She had managed to inhabit the Magic Knight's body and now she was telling her miserable tale through her. 

"I crawled back to him, barely alive. He was being merciful, said he'd let me regain my strength. He sealed me in the mirror to protect me; he didn't know he'd be killed by the Magic Knights. Had it not been for that damn Water Knight I'd be in his arms now. So now I have her, this gorgeous Knight, and I think with her. I have her thoughts, and she has mine. We're not that far apart you know; we were both just looking for someone to love, and our loneliness got the better of us. Only, I blame it on those around me, and she blames it on herself. I'm right; she's wrong. But I do believe I've done enough talking; I will do what I meant to do years ago," she pulled out Umi's sword, and they realized that Umi had lost the battle.

Hikaru and Fuu came sprinting in as Umi's sword was drawn.

"Umi-chan?" Hikaru whispered, and all eyes turned toward the two Knights.

"Hikaru stay back!" Lantis ordered, but it was too late; Hikaru had Umi's waist begging her not to hurt anybody as Umi's sword came crashing down.

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she heard metal meet metal and heard Fuu scream, "Umi-san!" as she stopped the blow, and Hikaru pulled away cowering.

"I'm so weak," she muttered, and the sword fell, "I can't do anything right."

All their eyes flashed with hope but quickly it was doused when Alcyone again regained control and picked up the sword, "No!" she shouted bringing it down on Fuu, hard.

She screamed and fell her golden hair falling beneath her. 

"Fuu!" Ferio shouted and raised his sword catching Umi off-guard and throwing her to the ground. Her sword skidded out of her hands as he raised his sword once more. She tried to shield herself with her hands, but it wouldn't work. The blade stopped centimeters from her skin threatening to dig in. 

Ferio turned and growled at Clef to let him go.

"I'm not going to let you kill one of the Magic Knights!" Clef shouted in response.

"We promised her we would," Presea said softly, and Caldina nodded.

"What?" Hikaru whispered looking up from the slowly awaking Fuu.

While this had been going on Umi had moved from beneath Ferio's sword and scrambled to her own. Lantis stopped her, "One step I swear. The Guru can't stop us both."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Clef muttered.

"Would you rather us let this creation go and destroy Cephiro? Kill us all, everyone, _including _the Magic Knights? Who will be there to help us then?!" Ferio demanded, "We have to be rid of her. That's how she wanted it," he said the last thing softly and suddenly it dawned on everyone.

Clef remembered her saying, "It'll get better. As soon as all this is over." She had been lonely, afraid and she wanted a way out. She wanted to be remembered, this was the perfect way.

"What?" Hikaru was still in the dark. 

"No!" Fuu screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks, "I won't let her do it!" She scrambled over to Umi, "Umi we need you come back," she begged, and she saw the flecks of purple in her eyes begin to vanish as that ocean blue replaced it, "Please Umi."

Hikaru seemed to understand as she crawled near Fuu, "You don't need to be lonely because you have us."

She tried desperately to get to her sword but when she got to where it had been it was gone, "Celes!" but he wouldn't come.

'Umi,' his voice was in her mind, 'Come back to us,' she fell to her knees as Alcyone materialized in front of them, and Umi screamed in pain and anger as she struggled to stand.

"Damn you!" Alcyone screamed at Umi, "You could have had everything you've ever wanted!" 

"I already have everything I want in those around me," Umi met her cold eyes head on as her sword appeared in her grasp, and Alcyone opened her hand. 

Thousands of ice crystals flew at her, and she struggled to block them as they tore at her body ripping clothes and skin alike. She dripped deep red blood onto the floor of her room. 

"Water Dragon!" she destroyed them as Alcyone began another attack, but she slowly turned to Clef who had her contained and was struggling hard to keep it that way. 

"Didn't you always say your goal was to train us so that one day we would be even stronger than you?!" she shouted and threw off his guard. She slowly turned back to Umi. 

"I won't let you hurt her!" Clef shouted and hit Alcyone with Lightning magic as she screamed, but he was tired from lack of sleep and all the energy he'd used. She hit him hard with a spike of ice, and he fell.

Umi's eyes flashed; his breathing was shallow. He might die because he was defending her and as her emotions built up more images flashed in her mind. Her friends tears and pain and all the joy Cephiro brought to them; the joy Alcyone threatened to destroy. She felt a new anger in her heart and a new passion as the words began to brim on her lips, "Dragon Heart!" and a spiral of blue water came crashing down on Alcyone as she screamed and disappeared and all the mirrors in the palace shattered…

She awoke with a pounding headache and a clear memory. She was still on the floor of her bedroom, but her injuries were cleaned and for the most part healed. Fuu and Hikaru were still beside her telling her she hadn't been out for long. 

Her first thoughts were for the two beside her, "Are you okay? Are you…you?" she questioned tears welling in her eyes as a lump started in her throat threatening to stop her questioning. 

"Who else would we be?" Hikaru asked sounding thoroughly confused.

Umi started crying and laughing at the same time because that slight hint of love in Hikaru's voice was back, and she was sure it was them. 

"Are you okay Umi-san?" Fuu asked, and she nodded unable to speak. Finally she managed to choke the second thing on her mind…"Clef?"

Here Hikaru winced, and Fuu looked away.

"They took him to his room, but he's the healer, the Mage. He was pretty bang up. We were waiting for you and then we were going over there. Maybe I can help," Fuu tried to explain gently, but the news hit Umi hard. She struggled to stand, and they wanted to say no, tell her to stay but the look in her eyes kept them silent. 

She staggered down the hall refusing their support as she searched blindly for Clef's room. Hikaru led the way completely numb to what had happened. When the two walked in the others turned their heads. They were all crowded around a bed looking at the Master Mage who slept soundly enough, or so it seemed.

"He's not…he's not…?" Hikaru couldn't finish.

"Not yet," Lantis said softly putting a hand on her shoulder as she cried into his chest gathering the folds of his clothes into her tiny fists. 

Fuu walked to Ferio and took his hand as he squeezed hers reassuringly. Again Umi was left in the shadows but now it didn't seem to matter. She stumbled up to the bed reopening wounds as the blood began to trickle out, but everyone stayed silent when she knelt by him. 

"Gomen," she whispered, "Please though you have to wake up. I'll never forgive myself if you don't," she smiled weakly.

"Umi," Fuu put a hand on her shoulder, and Umi looked up into the girl's dazzling emerald eyes, "Let me try."

Umi nodded weakly, slowly stood and walked out of the way.

Fuu raised her hands as they all waited anxiously. 

Umi closed her eyes and tears streamed down her cheeks.

Hikaru slowly moved from Lantis and walked to Umi as the three Magic Knights stood around the bed, Umi on the right, Hikaru on the left, and Fuu in the middle. Umi and Hikaru closed their eyes as a blue and red light began to raise from them. Fuu closed her eyes as well and green engulfed her as she shouted, "Healing Wind!" all three beams of light shot into the spell causing a beautiful, green, blue and red wisp of air that shot into Clef and slowly absorbed into his body. He never flinched, and their hopes were shattered…

Slowly they all began to leave noticing that they were of no help. All they could do was pray and wait. Fuu, Hikaru and Ascot were the last people to leave.   

"Umi are you going to be okay?" Ascot asked unsure what to say. He felt hurt a bit by the way she looked at him; the way he wanted her to look at him. 

She nodded, tired, but too worried to sleep, too worried to even speak.

"That doesn't seem fine!" Hikaru protested, and Umi looked up at her. Her eyes were weary, and an ocean raged inside them. They all knew that that same ocean was storming in her heart. She didn't see what they saw; she didn't see her own eyes. She couldn't know what she felt, she didn't understand it. They did; they understood everything. Slowly they began to leave. Fuu was the last of them to exit.

"Umi-san," her voice was pleading.

"Yes Fuu?" Umi could barely choke out the words.

"Don't hurt yourself okay? I don't know what I would do without you," she said softly then left leaving Umi feeling wanted as she lay against the chair in the corner and watched him sleep, if you could call that unconsciousness' a sleep. 

She glared at him, "You better wake up. I swear if you don't…" she left it hang.

A slight smile curved on his lips, and she knew that somewhere he had heard her. She laid her head against the chair and slowly drifted to sleep. She dreamt for him to get well; it's all that was on her mind. She wanted him to get well, but she didn't know why she wanted it so badly. She assumed it was for Cephiro, but it went deeper much deeper.

She was startled awake when she felt gentle hands on hers; she jumped and looked up as she met dazzling blue eyes. What?! Her mind screamed as she leaped up almost knocking him down.

"Did you sleep there all night?" he asked, and she nodded rubbing her eyes trying to make sure he was real.

"H…how?" she stuttered.

"Cephiro is a land of will don't you remember?" he inquired gently, "You wanted me to get well badly enough and I did."

"But…" there was no need to argue, "Oh," she said instead. 

"So did you sleep there all night?" he persisted ending the awkward silence. 

She laughed hesitantly rubbing her neck where it panged slightly, "Well…yeah…sort of…"

"Sort of?"

"Yeah I didn't exactly _sleep_ I kinda just waited," she explained, and he smiled.

"That's right you don't sleep do you?"

She grimaced and looked down.

"Gomen," he apologized, and she shook her head and looked back up.

"Oh God! The others! They're going to be so ecstatic!" she exclaimed and was about to bolt out and tell them, but he held her back.

"We have to talk," he told her dropping her wrist quickly.

"We do?" she tried to brush it off, but she knew precisely what about. He knew about her hidden feelings and was going to tell her how foolish she was.

"Sit," he instructed, and she took a seat on the edge of his bed as he sat close beside her, but not too close.

She didn't look at him; instead she let her head hang and her hair fall in her eyes. 

He wanted to see them; he had to see them to say this, "Umi look up," he didn't realize how pleading his voice would sound until he said it.

She smiled and looked up, "So? What's up?" she questioned cheerily.

"I know," he sighed.

"Know what?" she was playing Hikaru as she looked down again.

"That you feel for someone…someone here in Cephiro," he began, and she winced, but he couldn't see.

She nodded weakly, and his heart shattered…


	9. A Storm

*okay so here's the next chapter…it doesn't really have much of a point except to develop things that may happen later…but I've said too much already you'll just have to wait and see ^.^*

Chapter 9 A Storm

            His eyes shot down, "And that's why you've been so depressed lately?" he looked up only long enough to see his Water Angel nod slightly. He felt a swelling in his chest as anger boiled in his heart. His hands balled into fists; he wanted to kill him for doing this to her. 

            "Well that and the fact that Hikaru and Fuu turned on me. It's kind of hard to not feel lonely you know?" she looked up at him, and tears shone in her ocean blue eyes. His eyes met hers, and everyone but those who mattered could tell what they both were hiding.

            "And the fact that you know he's taken?" Clef persisted.

            Her eyes darted up, "He is?" she whispered trying to get the tears to stay in. She had never thought that she and him were a possibility, but now that she knew it was out of the question it hurt, bad. 

            "Surely you knew they were more than just friends?"

            "They?" a glimmer of hope sprung in her eyes.

            "Aranami and Ascot; they're lovers you know," he wanted to put a hand on her delicate one and beg her to take second best. He held it and looked at her as she made a small sound that sounded remarkably like a gasp as she blushed fiercely.

            "No no no," she shook her head feeling a weight lifted from her. 

            "No what?" his heart leapt into his throat, "You can tell me anything Umi," he forced himself to calm; he probably had it all wrong.

            "That's not who it is," Umi responded smiling slightly praying he didn't catch on.

            "Who is it then?" his pulse quickened. She opened her delicate lips to speak…

            "Not telling," she grinned, "Come on let's go tell the others you're up," she jumped up. 

            "Be there in a minute," Clef smiled at her weakly; he had it all wrong. It must be someone from her world.

§§§~~~

            "Shhh… She's coming," Fuu pulled Hikaru behind a corner until she was sure Umi was gone.  Then she stared at Clef's door and pondered, "It is most definitely someone from here, and she seemed surprised when Clef said he was taken. So…someone from here but not Ascot, Lantis or Ferio. Oh that only leaves…" 

            "All of Cephiro!" Hikaru shouted annoyed.

            "Hikaru-san," Fuu clapped a hand over her mouth and drug her behind the conrer as Clef walked out, staff in hand.

            "Hikaru?" he called looking around. When he found no one he shrugged and looked down, "Umi," he whispered, "Tell me…please," slowly he looked up and walked the direction Umi had come. 

            "Mm…hmmm…Clef!" Hikaru shouted almost too loud when Fuu removed her hand.

            "Shhh…" Fuu hissed.

            "Gomen," Hikaru said quieter now, "That might be who it is!"

            "Well he certainly has something for her," Fuu laughed.  

            "We have to tell her!" Hikaru jumped excited.

            "No we can't," Fuu shook her head, "For a couple of reasons one; we would be caught spying, two; if she doesn't like him back she would act strange around him. We can't do that to either of them."

            Hikaru chewed on this for awhile then said simply, "You're right Fuu-chan." 

            Fuu let out an inward sigh as they walked to breakfast.

~~~§§§

Breakfast was silent for them. Hikaru kept stealing glances at Clef who kept stealing glances at Umi. Once Hikaru's eyes met Clef's as he turned back from looking at Umi. She gave him a devilish grin then looked back down as he looked away uninterested. 

Umi noticed the tension and decided to start a conversation, "Can you will yourselves new mirrors or something?"

"Already done," Lantis ended that topic.

"It's nice out; we should do something outside. None of us have really seen Cephiro," she suggested.

"Umi-san?" Fuu asked quietly, and Umi looked over and smiled. Finally, she sighed in her mind, a conversation.

"Hai?"

"Um…" she pointed at a window. It was pitch black and pouring with wind as fierce as a hurricane. She hadn't heard it inside the protective magic of the castle.

Umi's jaw dropped, there goes that conversation, she thought. The only thing she could think of next stopped everyone, "When are we going home?"

Ferio's eyes snapped up and met Fuu's as Lantis' hand went to Hikaru's protectively. She could feel eyes burning into her fiercely and decided she wasn't exactly wanted here just then, "Ah…nevermind…I'm gonna go now," she began to slink away. As soon as she was out of sight she ran from the castle and down to the ocean letting the rain pound onto her as she watched the waves crash onto the beach with a deafening roar. 

She sat on a large rock and let the waves spray onto her loving the feel of the water and the smell of the salty ocean air. She could live off of only this. 

She never got cold in the water, but the wind gave her goose bumps. She started wishing she could be in his arms. God she loved his new form; she blushed at her thoughts and looked into the ocean once more enjoying the solitude. It was good to be out of the castle even if it was raining. She loved the rain anyway. 

Before she knew it the clouds were clearing away, and the waves were calming. The storm was over for the ocean but not for her. 

She watched as the clouds retreated, and the ocean began its gentle rhythm once more. She sighed and let her mind retreat and crash with the waves that she loved so much.

He watched her for a minute just taking in everything she was. He couldn't even think of one thing he didn't love about her. When she had first come he had seen a selfish spoiled girl who cared only about herself, but that opinion changed quickly. From the first time he had seen her cry, over Emeraude, then over leaving, then over her own selfishness. Her tears were so pure, so genuine, so innocent. It was that innocence that he loved, that beautiful light. The idea that anyone would try to rip that from her angered him beyond compare. Finally he got the courage and walked over to her.

"Umi," he said softly walking closer to the rock where she sat, blue hair clinging close to her.

She turned her head slightly and blushed only making her features soften and make her lovelier, "Oh hi…"

"We were worried; we couldn't find you anywhere in the palace. The storm was bad; you could have gotten hurt," he informed her.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to worry anyone," she looked back to the sea, "I just had to get away from everything for awhile."

"I understand, but…" he stopped Hikaru was running over the gentle slope that could almost be considered a hill, Umi saw that Fuu was close behind her.

"Clef!" they shouted almost in unison. 

"She's nowhere! What if…what if…" Hikaru was shouting.

"Hikaru calm down I'm right here," Umi scolded, and Hikaru looked up.

"Umi-chan! Don't do that again!" she shouted pulling her friend down, "We were worried!" she hugged her.

"Gomen Hikaru, Fuu," she nodded to Fuu who had laughter in her eyes.

"Oh Hikaru-san was overreacting, really we knew you could take care of yourself," Fuu told her, and Umi smiled.

"Thank you Guru," Umi bowed to Clef.

"For what?" he asked startled but taken back at her elegance. 

"For finding me," Umi grinned, "I wouldn't have been pulled back otherwise."

He smiled at her, "It was my please Water Knight," he turned and walked back toward the castle as Hikaru grinned mischievously, and Fuu kicked her discretely. 

Umi gave them narrow glances but didn't say anything as they too headed back to the castle.


	10. Conflicts

Chapter 10 Conflicts

            The next day had a better promise of going out. They took advantage of that and those who lived in the castle made it a day trip, and it had its political purposes as well. Prince Ferio and the Master Mage going to mingle with the commoners sounded very appealing to the people. Because Cephiro was based on their wills it was important for them to love their leaders as much as the country. 

They went to a small village near the castle and walked into town. It was hard not to mistake Clef because of his staff and headdress, but the others were not so easily recognized though they all knew them well, or at least knew what they had heard about them well. 

A little village girl ran up to Umi, "You wear funny clothes," she commented.

"Shush," her mother hushed her then apologized to Umi who smiled back telling her it was no problem, and she got that a lot.

"Guru," a young boy bowed low to Clef catching Umi's eye. He had dark black hair and bright green eyes that flashed with life. He was her age or maybe a bit older, and she was struck; he was handsome, "What are you doing in our village?"

"We are showing these three around Cephiro," he pointed to the three girls that stuck out because of the clothes they wore and the air that seemed to surround them.

"Aren't they from here?" he persisted and grinned at Umi who smiled graciously back. 

Clef's eyes narrowed, and Fuu had to elbow Hikaru in the ribs to keep her from laughing, "No, not exactly," he looked considerate as he smiled softly at Umi. She kept her smile and turned to the boy.

"Umi," she introduced herself. 

He looked shocked, and she tilted her head, "Not _the_ Umi?"

"Uh is there more than one?" she looked thoroughly confused.

"Umi!" Ferio moaned.

"What? I'm confused!" Umi whined.

"You guys are _extremely_ well known Umi," Ascot whispered behind her, and she spun.

"Us?" she pointed to her chest.

"No the other Magic Knights," Ferio winced because he spoke too soon, and Lantis muttered under his breath. 

"I don't believe you," the boy said simply.

"You what?!" Umi looked and sounded insulted, "You want me to prove it to you?!"

"Yes," he shot another grin at her. 

"Okay then…you asked for it…CE…" she stopped when Fuu put a hand over her mouth, "Mmm…"

"Umi-san you can't call him here!" Fuu scolded, "He would trample their village!"

Umi laughed hesitantly, "True, thanks Fuu," she turned back to the boy and thought, "I know!" she closed her eyes and willed her armor to her. When she opened them she had a village around her looking at her.

"It is true!" he shouted, and Umi looked satisfied.

"I don't lie," she informed them all as they looked at the other two and admired them as well.

"Then you must be Hikaru and Fuu, welcome, please come in come in," what seemed to be a mayor or head leader of this tiny village ushered them into a cramped restaurant where drinks and food were ordered as Umi closed her eyes, and her armor faded. 

Not long after everyone had been shoved in there Umi decided she was cramped and had to get out. She told Hikaru and Fuu she'd be back soon and then slipped from the restaurant and out to a nearby creek. She sat by the water and let her fingers dangle in it. 

"Umi?" the boy said her name hesitantly, and she turned and smiled.

"Oh hi, we were never probably introduced, what's your name since you know mine?" 

"Yotaka," he responded and looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. Her blue hair hung down loose and blew in the slight breeze. She had a perfect figure and dazzling ocean blue eyes, "Wow," he whispered.

"What?" she asked worried about what he was thinking. 

"I just can't believe I'm talking with the Magic Knight of Water," he responded, "I never thought you were as beautiful as they say, but you are."

This caused her to blush, "Thank you, have a seat," she offered the grass beside her, "It makes me nervous when people stand over me. I'm the tallest you know," she smiled.

"So why aren't you inside with the others?" he asked as he sat beside her.

"Oh I don't know, nothing to talk about I guess; I haven't been in the greatest of moods since we got back to Cephiro."

"Are you okay?" he wasn't prying; he sounded genuinely worried, and Umi decided she should give him the truth.

"Oh I'm fine, just a bit lonely."

"Lonely?" it sounded as if he was going to laugh, "Why? You're beautiful and kind and one of the Magic Knights! Anyone would do anything to be with you," he blushed and looked down, "I mean uh…" 

She smiled, "Trust me I don't have the best personality all the time. You're sweet," she added, "But see Fuu has Prince Ferio, and Hikaru has Lantis, basically I'm alone, but it's okay because with those two I can't be lonely. They're like the sisters I've never had; we're close, really close. I guess it would be hard to not be."

"After all you've been through," he whispered and looked up into her ocean colored eyes, "You're saved Cephiro so many times. Arigato."

"It was our duty and our honor. We love Cephiro as much as we love our homes, maybe more. We wanted to help in any way we could."

He seemed awed, and she blushed again. 

§§§~~~

They talked for a long time until the others started to get worried. 

"Shouldn't someone go check up on Umi?" Persea asked, and the other two nodded.

"We'll go," Hikaru jumped up.

"No don't worry about Hikaru I'll go," Clef stood, and Fuu and Hikaru exchanged glances and didn't object as he left.

He walked down to the water where he knew he would find her. He stopped short when he saw that Umi wasn't the only one he found. Sitting close to her was the boy from that morning. He glared and was about to interrupt, but something the boy said stopped him as he ducked out of sight and listened. 

"I haven't known you but a few hours, and I feel as if I've known you my whole life," he told her, and his eyes were sincere.

Come on Umi, Clef begged her in his mind, he's just feeding you a line.

Umi blushed again; she had always avoided guys. She wasn't completely sure how to react, "Um…"

He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes, "Meet me here tomorrow morning okay? Just after the sun rises."

"Ha…Hai," she didn't realize she had spoken in Japanese until he looked at her confused, "What?" she whispered. There was something wrong. When she was here she always spoke in the tongue of Cephiro. It was automatically converted for her. Did that mean that she was fading back into Tokyo? She wasn't ready to go back, not now. "I mean okay," she added hastily.

"Okay," he grinned, then dared to touch her. He reached in and kissed her softly. Her face grew red; she had been kissed before but not this suddenly, "See you here." He turned and walked off leaving Umi there stunned, and Clef ready to kill somebody. He didn't want to see her hurt, and he knew that that was all that he was going to do. He was going to hurt her; he couldn't let that happen. 

After a few minutes he walked behind her, "Umi."

She turned, "Oh hi Clef," her heart still leapt into her throat. She knew that she would always love him, but she had to look elsewhere; it was impossible. 

"We're almost ready to go." 

She smiled at him, and they walked back together. How could he tell her that he had been spying on her and that that boy was all wrong for her? He was ripped from his thoughts when she began to speak.

"Clef?"

"Hm?" he looked down at her. 

"You know how I can tell you anything?"

Perfect, he thought as he nodded expecting her to tell him what he already knew and thinking he could use it as an excuse to tell her what he needed.

"Can I ask you anything?"

"Of course."

"What do you look like without your headdress?" 

He was shocked for a minute, that was not what he was expecting, "What kind of question, may I ask, is that?"

"Dunno," she shrugged, "Come on let me see!" she reached up to grab it off his head, but he moved out of the way, "Come on!" before she knew it she was chasing him around trying to get it off him, "Oh it can't be that bad!"

"No way!" he swerved from her grasps again.

"Water Dragon!" she hit him softly enough to not hurt him but hard enough to drench him and knock him down, "Ha," she laughed as she walked up to him and reached down to take the headdress.

"Do you want me to hit you with this like I used to?" he dared holding out his staff, and she looked shocked.

"You wouldn't?!"

"I would!" he stood and chased her back to the village as she laughed and screamed the whole way bringing him joy and lifting his heart.

When they got back to the village they were greeted by basically everyone there. Some seemed to look down upon the girl as she laughed.

"Um…hi?" she offered, and the other two Magic Knights snickered.

Rumors began to circulate, and Umi could feel her face grow red as she heard someone whisper, "The Guru has a young lover, and she's a Magic Knight?"

Umi laughed nervously trying to find the words to explain to them, "Not like that," she muttered and walked to the other two with her head down leaving Clef to explain as he watched her leave wistfully. 

"Aw it's okay," Hikaru tried to soothe her as she patted her shoulder, "Don't worry about it," she tried to stifle a laugh.

"Clef'll fix it," Fuu assured her, and Umi shook her head slightly.

"Oh God," she muttered as she felt someone standing behind her and turned, "Eek…" she managed to squeak when she saw it was Yotaka glaring at her.

"I heard what they were saying! About you and the Guru!" his eyes were fierce.

"Yeah about that…" Umi stopped and saw Clef approaching, "You see it's not really like that," she begged Clef to back her up, but he shook his head and walked away.

"That really doesn't seem like it's not like that!" he shouted sounding angry, and making Umi angry.

"If you don't trust me then I can't be friends with you!" she yelled back.

Clef stopped to listen, good Umi, you're not stupid, don't let him get to you.

"Did we um…miss something?" Hikaru asked sounding thoroughly confused.

"I think so, let's go Hikaru-san," Fuu suggested as they tiptoed away. 

"Real supportive," Umi muttered, "Look," she looked into his eyes, "Clef and I have been through a lot together, and we're close. He's a great friend, but it's never been anything more; it never will be."

Clef closed his eyes cursing her and walked after the other two.

"You're sure?" he asked skeptical.

"I'm positive," she smiled, and he grinned.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then." 

She nodded and ran off after the others.

§§§~~~

Just as the sun rose Umi walked out into the gardens getting ready to leave. She walked around and found Clef looking off into space.

"Funny I'd see you here," she commented, and he looked down at her. He couldn't hold it back.

"Umi you're not seriously going are you?" he stared at her intently, and she looked shocked.

"How did you know…?"

"Should it matter? He's leading you on; you have to know that," he would let her assume it was some kind of magic or spell if he could.

"Were you listening?" not Umi, she wasn't stupid; he should have known better, "Clef that was personal!"

"It was for your own good! I don't want to see you get hurt," he added quickly, and she looked at him curiously, "You don't deserve that, no one does, especially not you."

"You can't protect me. There's no one else Clef; no one else has ever said anything like that. Not even in my world, there's been guys, but no one has even once seemed sincere. Maybe it's just because I'm a Magic Knight, but I have a better chance with him than anyone else," she looked down; she had never told anyone that before, and the rush of feelings stopped his heart. He hadn't thought that she didn't have anyone on earth. He was almost positive that she had someone, but now…

"I…I…don't know what to say," he stuttered.

"There's nothing to say. I don't need you to feel bad for me. I brought this upon myself," she turned and saw the sun, "I've got to go," she ran from the garden letting her tears trickle down her cheeks.

"Umi!" he shouted, but she kept running. She didn't stop until she ran into Yotaka.

"Umi," he grabbed her shoulders and looked at her tear streaked face, "What's wrong?"

"Clef and I got in a fight," she muttered miserably, "He's one of my best friends I don't want him angry at me."

He glared, but it wasn't for her. She spun and found herself being held protectively by Yotaka as Clef neared.

  


*I will not leave it hanging like this, in fact I'm almost finished the next chapter now. Does anyone have any objections with me breaking Yotaka's heart? If you do stop reading this now…hint hint…but I'm not going to say anymore ^.^ oh, and don't forget to Review! Arigtato!*


	11. A Night Meeting

*okay because I don't like cliffhangers and I'm assuming not many of you do even though that wasn't a HUGE cliffhanger, here is the next chapter. Wow. I'm proud two chapters in two days! Man I can make a story drag on can't I? I promise only one or two more chapters after this*

Chapter 11 A Night Meeting

"Let go of her," Clef said firmly.

"Clef!" Umi shouted trying to stop her pounding heart, this feeling she got every time she saw him…

Yotaka shook his head, "No Guru."

"You will use her, and I will not see one of the Magic Knights broken," Clef stared at him, his eyes were like ice.

"How do you know that?" Umi demanded, "And why should you have any say in my personal life?!"

"Because Umi," Clef sighed sounding extremely torn, "When you go back home I want to make sure you come back. even before the portal closed you weren't coming; you seemed to pull from Cephiro. You are needed here."

"And am I not reason enough for her to come back?" Clef had to give him that, if nothing else, he was brave, but then, it could just be the fact that he was holding a Magic Knight in front of him.

Clef glared at him, and he looked at Umi considerately as she looked down. This was her decision. She knew Yotaka liked her, but then so had Ascot…

Could she lead him on like that? Could she be with him when her heart belonged to another?

But just because she loved another didn't mean she couldn't learn to love him. She was young, she had just graduated high school; she would find other love.

"Yotaka?" her voice was gentle, and he looked down at her, "I can't lie to you anymore."

"What?"

"I love someone else," now it was two; she had broken two people's hearts for someone who would never love her back.

"What? Who?" he questioned releasing her.

"I won't say, but it's not fair to lead you on," she looked down.

He seemed to understand; the way she looked at him showed it, "He better treat you good. He's lucky," he pulled up her chin, "It was nice to know you…Water  Knight," he kissed her gently, and she turned and ran from the forest tears stinging her eyes once more.

Somehow, much to his dismay and displeasure, Clef was left alone with Yotaka. As he turned to leave the boy stopped him, "Your duty is to protect the Magic Knights?" it was a question.

"To protect the protectors of Cephiro, yes," he nodded slightly clenching his fists. Even knowing him this short time had caused Umi pain. He wanted to kill him for what he had done, but truly…wasn't it his fault? Why did I think that? He questioned himself shaking it off only to hear;

"You're not doing a very good job, can't you see how hurt she is?" he demanded.

"Of course! That's why I wouldn't let you hurt her more! Umi means the most to me of all the Knights!" he was angered that this boy doubted his loyalty to the three girls, to Umi most of all.

"Does she know that?" suddenly his voice was more intense.

"Yes she does," he snapped.

"I'm not so sure about that," Yotaka turned and left leaving Clef thoroughly confused. What did he mean by that?

§§§~~~

When he got back to the palace he found the three girls in the practice yards.

Umi and Hikaru were sword fighting, Fuu was shooting archery. All three were talking and laughing.

Hikaru threw Umi's sword out of her hand and laughed, triumphant.

"Hey Hikaru can you grab that for me?" Umi asked grinning mischievously as Hikaru went to get the sword.

"Hikaru-san…" but Fuu was too late. Hikaru picked up the sword, and it turned to water, drenching her.

"Cold!" she yelped as Umi picked up the sword easily.

"That's what you get for laughing," Umi pointed the sword at her.

"Didn't you remember that no one can touch our weapons but us?" Fuu asked curiously.

"Well it's been sooo long since we've used them," Hikaru protested, and Umi grimaced.

"Maybe not so long," she whispered.

"Gomen Umi-chan, I didn't mean…" Hikaru started.

"I know," Umi laughed, and Clef chose this time to make himself known.

"Ahem…"

"Guru," Fuu and Hikaru bowed politely; Umi just glared. 

"What do you want?" she demanded, and the other two looked shocked.

"To speak to you," he responded trying his best to brush off her tone.

"I didn't do it because of what you said I hope you know," she knew she couldn't say; I didn't do it because of you…she knew she couldn't lie to him.

"I know," he said softly.

She couldn't avoid the way he looked at her, "Tonight, meet me in the gardens after sunset," the dark was her safety.

"Okay," he turned and left.

"Uh…Umi-chan?" Hikaru asked.

"I promise I'll explain it after tonight," Umi smiled at her. Somehow she knew she would have her answer after this night. 

§§§~~~

He was pacing when she found him.

"Where's your staff?" he spun at her voice that was like music to his ears. When he turned his breath got stuck in his throat as his eyes flew over her. She had her hair up in a high ponytail to keep it out of her way and was wearing a light blue sweater and dark blue almost black skirt; she was beautiful. The very presence of her made him feel as if magic and water were consuming him.

"It's uh…in my room; I didn't think I'd be needing it, or will I?"

"You shouldn't," she smiled slightly, "Unless of course you make me mad enough."

"I will try not to anger you then," he smiled, and her heart sped up.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" she seemed to be calmer, and he was grateful.

"You're not still angry with me then?"

She shook her head, "You helped me realize what I already knew. I couldn't take Ascot because I didn't love him, and I couldn't be with Yotaka because my heart belongs to another."

"Is it a one-sided love?"

"Actually," she smiled weakly, "I don't know; I've never told him."

"You should," he had to force the words out. To say this meant to possibly loose her, but for her happiness he could bare anything, "Whoever he is he's very lucky, and he better take good care of you."

She smiled back at him, "He already does."

He looked at her curiously but didn't persist.

"Sooo?"

He grinned, "I want to show you something."

She looked at him curiously but didn't object as he led her down to the water. As they reached the ocean a lone object glinting in the moonlight caught her eye. It was thin and long and stood completely upright in the sand. She neared and saw a blue hilt, she gasped. It was a beautiful fencing sword. Its hilt was an ocean blue with small sapphires and amethysts in it. Next to it lay a similar sheath. She itched to touch such a fine piece; it was the most beautiful fencing sword she had ever seen. She then noticed Clef was smiling at her stunned look.

"It's yours pick it up," he told her, and her jaw slacked.

"M…m…mine?" she looked astounded.

"Yes yours," he answered, and with trembling fingers she picked up the sword and subconsciously felt its weight and balance by swinging it. Everything was molded perfectly to her, and she looked back at him.

"But why?" she asked weakly.

"You saved Cephiro; it was the least we could do. I remembered you saying you liked to fence, many times," here she blushed, "So I had Presea make you this. It is like yours, it will evolve not with your heart, but with your skill. People can pick it up but cannot fight with it. It will be able to go home with you."

For the first time since she had been here Umi's mind brought her back to her fencing coach's words.

"Umi, you have been invited to join Japan's World fencing team."

"What?" she had whispered.

"They saw you fight and want you on their team. It's a great honor. You would travel the world with them, see everything you've only heard about."

She had discussed it with her family and chose to go. That's what she was doing with Hikaru and Fuu that day; she was going to tell them she was leaving.

This sword, she turned it over in her hands, would be the envy of everyone. She would win many competitions, and have a piece of Cephiro and of him with her at all times.

She decided not to mention it now. She knew that he expected her to return to Cephiro after this, but she wasn't sure if she'd be able to. She'd be touring all the time, and when she did come home to Tokyo she knew her time would be spent with her family. She was the only Knight that was leaving Tokyo.

Hikaru was going to teach at her brother's dojo, and Fuu was going to a private University in Tokyo then going on to become a veterinarian somewhere locally.

"Arigato," she managed to choke. 

"I wanted you to have it before you left," he told her quietly.

"Clef I don't know if the other two want to leave. They have families, but I think that they love the people here too much to leave them," Umi admitted as they began to walk down the beach. He had missed doing this with her.

"And I don't know if I can make them. If they were meant back home, home is where they'll go. But if not, and they choose to stay I cannot and will not force them to return."

Umi looked down, "I thought that you'd say something like that."

"Does this bother you?"

"No, I want to see them happy," she looked at the moon over the water.

"And what about you Umi? Will you go home?" he questioned knowing he wouldn't get the answer he longed to hear.

"Yes with or without them I'll go home," she didn't even hesitate.

"What are you so eager to get home for?"

She sighed; she couldn't tell him that she wasn't eager to get home only eager to get away…from Cephiro, from him, "My family, my studies, my routine," she said instead.

He knew she was lying though he wasn't sure what about; he didn't push it though, and she was grateful.

"I'm going to miss it though," she looked at the beautiful land, "It's so different from Tokyo."

"You speak as if you're never coming back," Clef informed her.

"I can't pretend to act as if I will," Umi admitted, and his eyes widened.

"You don't plan on returning?" he whispered.

Umi shook her head.

"But why? What have we done to anger you?"

She wanted to cry she didn't mean to upset him, "You haven't done anything, but I have to get on with my life. I have friends here, but my life is at home."

"I understand," but he didn't, why did she have to leave? "But it would be best if you didn't tell the others. They would try to talk you out of it, and I'm sure you don't need or want that."

She nodded, "I wasn't planning on it," she looked up and saw their stroll down the beach had led them close to the castle. 

"Well I should be heading back," Clef smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow," she said cheerily and watched him walk back to the palace.

She sighed and sat on the beach letting the waves crash onto her feet. She couldn't believe she was leaving this, but she knew she couldn't stay.

§§§~~~

He watched her from his terrace, watched the water lap onto her feet, and saw the breeze play with her hair gently. 

Why don't you just tell her? His mind urged him, she's leaving anyway and if it makes her stay…what do you have to loose? 

"Okay," his word was a sigh, "Just before she leaves I tell her."


	12. Tours

*I haven't had school for four days so I've been on a writing frenzy. I've had all these good ideas and I just had to get them all down. So here's my next chapter. I just hope these ideas keep coming and I don't get stuck which I probably will*

Chapter 12: Tours

Umi stretched as she awoke and looked at the sword that lay by her bag. Today, she thought, would be her last day in Cehpiro. She was leaving that night, and she wasn't planning on being talked out of it.

She went down to breakfast and met the others, when everyone was silent she decided to tell them.

"I'm leaving today," she said cheerily, and they looked at her amazed.

"But why?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm ready to go home, I'm homesick I guess," Umi smiled.

"You…you're coming back right?" Ascot stuttered; it was a shock. None of them thought that any of the Knights were leaving.

"Of course," Umi lied, and Clef looked down; she looked over to him, and the other two saw that glance.

"We're not leaving Umi-chan," Hikaru told her softly.

"I know," Umi looked away, "I've known for a long time. I'll explain everything to your families," she added when she saw Fuu begin to try and ask, "They'll understand, they all want you to be happy."

"You'd do that for us?" Fuu had tears in her eyes; she saw that Umi wasn't planning on returning. This would be the last day they had together.

Hikaru looked from Fuu to Umi confused.

"Of course Fuu you guys are my best friends," Umi responded wiping away her own tears, "I love you guys like sisters. I'll tie up any loose ends for you."

"Arigato," Fuu choked on the word.

"My pleasure," Umi smiled warmly, "Besides," she grinned, "I have a match to go to."

"What are you going to do when you get back to Tokyo Umi-chan?" Hikaru decided to try and lighten the conversation.

"I was going to tell you guys this that day at the Tokyo Tower when we were sent back. I was asked to join the Japanese World Fencing Team; I'm going to tour with them," only the two from earth understood what this meant.

"What?" Hikaru asked meekly.

Umi begged her with her eyes not to tell the others the full extent of this statement, "Uh huh. It's the opportunity of a lifetime."

Hikaru nodded slightly in a sense of understanding, and Fuu got sick to her stomach; she really wasn't going to come back.

"Why Umi-san?" she whispered, and Umi shook her head.

"I'll explain later," she muttered, and the others looked at her confused, "After all I promised I would," she said brighter through a sense of false happiness. She wasn't sure she wanted to leave her best friends behind like this, but she knew she would never forget them, and they would never forget her. She was sure she would never forget Cephiro, and she just wanted her last day to be full of happiness, "So what are we going to do?"

"The guys from Chizeta, Fahren, and Autozam are coming; we'll spend the day with them," Presea told her, and she grinned. She would be glad to see them again.

So they spent the day with old friends laughing at the beach and playing games in the sun. When the sun began to fade over the horizon she knew it was time. She smiled, ran back into the palace to grab her stuff and was about to walk out when Clef appeared in her door.

"You shouldn't have told me Umi," he began, and she looked at him curiously, "I don't want you to leave forever, none of them do but none of them know. I can't let you do that."

"Sure you can step aside Guru," she instructed gently, and he shook his head.

"I can't, for the good of Cephiro as its protector, the protector of the people in it, for their good I can't let you leave," he told her softly.

"For the good of Cephiro you must let me leave," she said just as quietly, "I'm not happy here Clef; I can't sit back and pretend I am. Cephiro is based on the happiness of the people in it, if I'm miserable while I'm here it will crumble. I am a Knight from another world, destined to love Cephiro and its people from afar. The other two have found their lives here, but I haven't. I have to go home and find my own," she walked close to him, "Now please, don't make this more difficult than it already is."

"Umi…I…" he couldn't say it; it would make her unhappy. She had already said she wanted to go home, and he had promised he wouldn't force the other two to leave. He wouldn't force her to stay, and he slowly moved out of the way, "Good luck."

"Arigato," she turned and walked down the hall to say goodbye to the others never looking back.

§§§~~~

She sighed in her room; it had taken a long time to explain her absence to her parents. They didn't believe her at first, but then as she drew her new sword and showed them a steel scale of Celes' they believed. They weren't sure how to take this news, their daughter had been to another realm, and had saved it not once or twice, but three times? They were proud, but they saw the pain it caused her and were speechless.

It had taken even longer, she smiled to herself, to explain to Fuu and Hikaru why she had accepted the fencing position and why she wasn't coming back. She assured them it was nothing of their doing or anyone else's just that it was time to move on, and they hadn't tried to stop her. They saw the same pain in her eyes and knew they wouldn't be able to do it anyway, so they saw her off with a smile and a hug.

Now she wasn't sure what to think; she looked through her window. She would be leaving within the week. Her first match was in China, not that far but far enough. This would only be the beginning of a long career of traveling and fighting. She had her first practice in the morning, and she knew she should sleep but couldn't bring her body to do that. She missed them already. She wasn't sure if this pain would ever let up. Slowly her thoughts turned to dreams, and her dreams turned to Cephiro, the world she left behind, the friends, the love. She awoke sweating and shaking, and she knew she would feel this for many nights to come.

§§§~~~

He cursed himself for the hundredth time since she had left. Why did he let her go? How could he do that? He had to give her up forever. He would never see her again, and it was all his fault. Just like last time…but she had come back last time…she wouldn't be doing that again. Cephiro would be forever protected by the two remaining Knights, and she would never again be needed here.

Why was she gone? He demanded of himself, "Because of course," he said dryly, "You were a coward and wouldn't tell her."

"And now she's never coming back," Fuu said from his doorway.

"What?" his eyes darted up and met hers.

"I don't know if she loves you, but I know that you love her. I think its awful, Umi deserved the truth and you didn't tell her. That's a shame, and now you're never going to see her again, none of us are. I can't help but feel that some of this is due to you, and what you kept from her," he had never heard her this cold before. Her voice was a harsh winter wind cutting at him.

"You think I haven't been thinking the same things since she left?" he demanded, "But I cannot take back what I did. I apologize if you feel I have wronged you, but there is nothing I can do, it's out of my hands now."

"Can't you summon her back or something?" Hikaru popped up beside Fuu.

Not you too, he sighed, he didn't need everyone knowing about this, "No," he said shortly, "The only one who can summon is the pillar and even then it is only for the purpose of suicide."

Hikaru looked down, "So we truly aren't going to ever see Umi-chan again!" she began to cry, and Fuu tried to comfort her, but it was useless, "Umi-chan is gone forever!"

"Sh…" Fuu said quietly putting a hand on Hikaru's shoulder only making her cry harder.

"It's not fair," as tears fell down her cheeks they began to trickle down Fuu's as well.

"I hope you're happy," Fuu said coldly as she and Hikaru walked from his room leaving him worse off than he had been.

§§§~~~

"That's the most beautiful piece I've ever seen," her first opponent said as she drew her sword.

She grinned at the boy in front of her; they were on the same team, but she was practicing, "Arigato."

"Where do you get something like that?" he questioned, but the coach scolded him and told him to begin. 

They danced around each other as they fought, and Umi came out triumphant throwing his sword from his hands as he breathed heavily. She had barely worked up a sweat. All the fighting in Cephiro had done her good.

"You're amazing," he panted picking up his sword.

"Very good," the coach commented walking over to Umi. She bowed to him, "I knew you would be an excellent addition to our team."

Umi blushed and thanked him as she met her next opponent. By the end of the day she had beaten nearly everyone on her team willing to take her on and was ready to face the real opponent.

She waited outside Hikaru's brothers dojo until they were finished teaching.

Satoru noticed her and walked outside, "Umi?" he asked softly, and she stood and swiped off her skirt, "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" he looked worried, and Umi grimaced knowing how protective Hikaru's brothers were.

"Uh…" she laughed hesitantly.

"Come in come in," he ushered her in, and she sat down in his private room to the side as he changed in another room then walked back in looking fresher, "So what's up?"

"Maybe the other two should hear this," Umi said quietly, and he looked immediately serious as he nodded and went and got the other two. When all three were in the room she began.

"Hikaru isn't coming back."

"What?" they were confused, maybe she shouldn't have begun this way, "Where is she? We've known she's been missing for days, but then so have you. We thought you were all together and that she was back as well staying with you." Kakeru wasn't completely off.

"Well we were together, but then we separated. She stayed in Cephiro and I came home. She isn't going to leave, the portal may close," Umi wanted them to ask the questions. She didn't want to have to explain more than was necessary.

"Cephiro?"

"Portal?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Cephiro is another realm, beyond this one. It is a land of will and magic, and we were summoned there four years ago, Hikaru, Fuu and I. We were sent to save Cephiro's ruler, Emeraude. We did and we returned. Not long after that we were called back again, only this time we were sent to find a new ruler and to fend off invading countries. Again we succeeded and came home. From then on we returned every Sunday, or at least the other two did. Then a year ago the portal closed. We were trying to get back when we were summoned again. Again the enemy was vanquished, but the other two didn't want to come home. It wasn't anything you did, but they fell in love, both of them and couldn't leave," it felt good to tell someone else about Cephiro. She didn't have to hide anymore.

They looked at her stunned, "Are you crazy?" Masaru finally burst out.

She shook her head, "This," she opened her bag from fencing practice and pulled out her sword, "Was made by a woman from Cephiro, Presea, and this," she showed them her scale, "Came from my guardian, Celes."

They were awed, and they realized slowly that these things couldn't have been made here, but it was hard to believe.

"Do you need more proof?"

They nodded weakly, and she handed Kakeru her sword, "Try using it," she dared.

He did as she said, and the sword turned into a stream of water and fell to the floor. As it did it recollected itself and turned back into a sword. He slowly picked it up and handed it back to Umi who swung it easily.

"It was made so that only I could use it. It was a parting gift. I was sent here to send you Hikaru's love and tell you that she was in good hands. Lantis, he's a good guy and will take good care of her; you don't need to worry."

Now they seemed to suddenly snap into life, "You know this for a fact?"

"Of course," Umi smiled sheepishly. She knew that they would like Lantis if only because Hikaru did, and because she was happy.

"So we'll never see her again?"

"Never say never," Umi winked and walked out leaving that part of her life behind.

"Umi!" Satoru caught her, and she turned, "Why didn't you stay?"

"I have things I have to do here. I had to tell you, and I have to tell Fuu's parents. It wouldn't be fair to leave you guys hanging, and besides," she smiled, "I had no reason to stay."

But you did, her mind told her and she cringed and turned not listening to anything he said, she just kept walking refusing to turn back or shed tears. Cephiro was as far behind her as that dojo, and she wasn't going to let that stop her or her dreams.

§§§~~~

The morning for them was bittersweet. They all winced when Hikaru spoke before she thought.

"I wonder what Umi-chan is doing right now."

"She's probably fencing," Presea said cheerily. Only three people at the table knew that they had no reason to be happy.

"What is wrong with you this morning?" Ferio asked Clef who had been silent and hadn't touched his food.

"Just a little under the weather," he muttered, "I'm going to go lie down." He left the table without another word said, and he could feel the other two girls glare at him.

"What was that about?" Ferio asked, and Caldina shrugged.

"No one ever knows with him."

§§§~~~

Fuu's parents were a little less excepting but finally Umi got them to understand, and Fuu's father asked questions about his daughter's happiness as her mother cried into her husband's shoulder. Her older sister Kuu just looked struck.

"So she fell in love?" Kuu asked, and Umi nodded.

"With a Prince," her eyes glinted, "The Prince of Cephiro. She'll live in the palace, it's beautiful, and be treated like a Princess. If they get married, and I'm assuming they will she'll be the Princess of Cephiro and the Magic Knight of Wind. She said she loves you all, but she loves him too much to leave him alone. She knew you'd understand."

Fuu's mother nodded, and Umi made her exit. Okay, she sighed and never looked behind her, now onto China…

§§§~~~

"Umi," he whispered her name even in this restless sleep. He darted up; she was crying. Why did he think that? Oh right…his dream.

She was crying over Cephiro, she was crying alone in her room and no one was there to comfort her. She was curled up near the window overlooking Tokyo, looking at the Tokyo Tower. The image was so vivid though he had never seen it. He could hear her sobs, see her chest raise heavily with her breathing, and slowly they faded, and she reached out a hand and whispered an inaudible word. Then she struggled to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

He wanted to reach out to her and tell her he was sorry, that he wanted her with him, but then he woke and realized it was just a dream. He woke to cruel reality and felt his heart break all over again…

§§§~~~

"Next up is Umi Ryuuzaki the up-and-coming new star of Tokyo's fencing team," the loudspeaker boomed, and Umi took a deep breath and gripped her sword tighter. She sighed and walked out onto the field where people cheered for her. Her first professional fight.

Her opponent was good, but she was better and within a matter of minutes she had the sword thrown from his hand, and the victory was hers. The crowd roared, but all she heard was his voice…

"I can't let you leave."

Guess what Clef? You did let me leave, and now I'm suffering because you didn't love me and I loved you. She glared and as she faced her next opponent she used her rage in her attacks and even faster than before the sword was thrown. Opponent after opponent she defeated until finally she was being pulled into the arms of her team, and she heard cheering all around her.

"Umi we won!" someone shouted up to her, and she stared blankly. Was she fighting? Oh yeah that's right, she thought numbly.

"So where are we going next?" she wasn't really listening to the conversation between the two people in her room. She was staring over the foreign country again straining to see the Tokyo Tower. She didn't know why, she was hundreds of miles away, but she longed to see it again.

"Russia," someone responded.

"So what do you think Umi? Are we going to show these Russians what we're made of?" the first speaker turned to her.

"Huh? Yeah," she muttered, and the two girls neared.

"What is wrong with you? You're so spacey," the second informed her. She had light pink hair that was tied in a loose ponytail and bright red eyes that looked young and innocent. The other girl had dirty blond hair and light hazel eyes with flecks of green in them.

"Fuu? Hikaru?" Umi replaced their faces. She shook it off and saw the two looking at her curiously.

"She's new," the second sighed, and the first nodded.

"You're homesick," the first informed her, "It gets better trust me."

"Homesick?" no she wasn't homesick she was Cephirosick. She laughed at the thought, "Yeah that must be it, I just need to sleep." She was numb to their words and astounded looks as she curled up and fell asleep.

The next six months took her farther and farther from Tokyo as she saw Russia, France, Italy, London, Canada, and even the United States of America. She truly did tour the world. 

The pain never eased, and she fell asleep many nights sobbing. The love never disappeared and the longing to see Cephiro increased. She had worked so hard to save it and then she had just thrown it away.

"I just want to use it once," the first girl was giggling one day, and Umi didn't feel like getting up. She had just finished a grueling competition in Seattle, their current position was Seattle Washington, America. 

"It's not yours don't touch it," the second scolded.

Umi put a pillow over her head trying to drone out the noise as she heard the first creep near her and draw something. Then Umi's eyes snapped open, and she bolted upright as she saw the girl about to swing her sword.

"Don't touch it!" she shouted, but it was too late. She swung the sword, and it turned to water and recollected on the floor as Umi grabbed it from their petrified eyes.

"What was that?!"

*I said a couple more chapters what I didn't say was that the chapters were going to be long. I could have ended it before, but I had to expand on the whole touring thing. It was too good to resist. I don't know if they fence in Seattle but if they don't they should. Anyway I promise not to make this _too_ much longer. Until then ^.^*

  



	13. Memories

*I was up all night doing algebra homework, ahem, and then a great idea struck me. Well not really, but I was given enough motivation to um…do something more…uh…productive? Yes writing is better than algebra any day and so here is my late night "algebra homework" ha. I still have to finish that hm…*

Chapter 13 Memories

Umi grimaced, "Nothing," she re-sheathed the sword.

"That was not nothing Umi!" The girl who had swung the sword shouted, "That was unnatural!"

"What?" she was going to play dumb.

"What do you mean what? Your sword!" she screamed, the other girl was too scared to move.

"What about my sword? You need to get more sleep; you're daydreaming," Umi informed her.

"I am not! Your sword turned into water!"

"Really? Hm…I didn't know it could do that," she grabbed her bag and walked out. She wanted to be home, she just wanted to see Tokyo again, "No you don't," she whispered, "You don't want to see Tokyo you want to see Cephiro."

"Umi?" her coach jogged up to her.

"Oh hi," she smiled weakly, "I was going to go up to the space needle," she explained her being there.

"You should, while you're at it you should check out Pike's Market too. It's fabulous," he smiled at her, "Good fight today."

"Thanks," she looked down.

He looked at her curiously, but then realized she was just homesick and said goodbye. As long as it didn't effect her fighting it was no concern of his.

"Oh by the way," Umi added, and he turned, "I think the girls are having a bit of a sleep deficit. They swear they saw my sword turn into water. I don't know what that's about, but um…please tell them to get some rest."

He nodded and told her he would before leaving.

"Hey Umi!" her head snapped up at the voice. It was the first boy she had fought on her team, "Watcha up to?"

"Oh I was going over to the space needle," she just wanted to get out of that hotel lobby.

"Really? Me too."

Oh great, Umi sighed, I guess I'm going to have company. Oh well better make the best of it. She kept her head down as they walked. Their hotel wasn't far from downtown Seattle. It was a beautiful city full of sights and sounds. The walk wasn't far and when they got there they looked up at the spiky needle with the rotating room attached to it. It was amazing, "But nothing like the Tokyo Tower," Umi whispered, and he grinned at her.

"That's true," he commented, "Oh by the way do you know where our next competition is?"

She didn't pay attention when they were announcing, she never did. All she knew was that she was getting further and further away from Tokyo. This was the closest she had been in a few months, and even now an ocean separated them. She shook her head, "It doesn't matter to me really. Everywhere we go the fights are the same, and I don't care so long as we don't have to go home." As much as she wanted to go home she knew she couldn't. She wasn't sure she'd be able to see Tokyo again and not have the urge to go back to Cephiro. If only just to see her friends. 

He grimaced, "Oh," he said softly. He was almost positive all Umi wanted _was_ to go home, but he must have been wrong.

"Why? Where are we going?" she lightened, "California? Mexico? Some tropical island? Australia maybe?"

"Getting a little far there," he laughed, "Australia is a bit out of range, at least from here."

"Okay," Umi laughed, "Hawaii then?"

"We're stopping in Hawaii," he supplied, and she looked at him curiously, "On our way to Tokyo," he added, and her jaw dropped.

"Oh great," she managed to mutter. The one thing that she thought she couldn't take and it was happening.

"What's wrong with Tokyo? You were born there; it's your home."

"Yeah, but there were some things I wanted to leave in Tokyo. I'm afraid if I go back they'll resurface. I thought when I left them behind I would never have to look back, and now we have to go back?" she shook her head, "I don't know if I can handle that."

"Tell you what," he laughed, "Instead of bringing back old memories how about making new ones? When we get back home would you let me take you dinner?"

She blushed, "That'd be nice," she had left her loud obnoxious self in the past. She was too tired to care anymore, too tired to get worked up. She didn't sleep and when she did all she dreamt about was Cephiro.

One minute she was gazing up at Seattle's Space Needle, and it seemed the next it was the Tokyo Tower in her view. 

"Thank you for flying Air Japan," the flight attendant was saying as the plane neared the ground, and Umi took in a deep breath. The tower…it haunted her. She saw everything there, all the signs. She could feel Cephiro's presence, the portal was open, that bit of magic still there.

No! she screamed in her mind, I'm not going back! I said I wouldn't and I won't! What's waiting for me there?! Nothing!

§§§~~~

"Six months," he muttered, "Six months and she's not come back."

"So she won't," Fuu added harshly, "Of course she won't. Why should she? She doesn't think she has anything for her here!"

"Fuu-chan maybe it's time to let it go," Hikaru suggested.

Fuu sighed, "Yeah I guess, but don't _ever_ think that'll I'll forgive you for this. None of us will _ever_ forget her, and I know you won't. I hope this haunts you forever," she turned and ran down the hall holding her face in her hands as tears fell down her cheeks. 

"Fuu-chan!" Hikaru shot a glare at him then turned and ran after her.

"Umi," he whispered watching the two go, "Are you as torn as these two? I know you have to be worse. You have no one, no one to comfort you." But his mind was asking him if he thought there was someone else. There very well might be, Umi was beautiful and kind, and she was touring the world. There were probably several someone elses'.

He closed his door begging for one glimpse of her as he looked into his crystal like so many nights before. Everything was fuzzy, it could only see things in Cephiro, but just…just one glance.

An image came into view she was at home? In her own home staring at the Tokyo Tower, crying…

His breath caught, "Was that an illusion?"

§§§~~~

"Umi we're so glad you're home!" her parents had hugged her and treated her kindly enough, but now…she was glad to be alone with her tears. She stared out the window and looked at the pouring rain. Even in that torrential rain the red and white striped Tokyo Tower stood out.

Just go back! her heart and mind were screaming, you don't have to go back to Cephiro just go to the Tower. Just see it one last time. It was begging, and finally she gave in. She wrote a note to her parents and set it on the counter. It was late, and they had been asleep for a long time. She grabbed her bag subconsciously and changed into a short blue skirt and white shirt and threw her hair into a ponytail leaving the house silently.

She ran to the Tokyo Tower through the pouring rain letting nothing stop her, letting her heart guide her. She ran into the door and tried to pull it open. She couldn't and looked down to see the heavy chains on the door, "Dammit!" she screamed as her tears mixed with the rain and she sunk to her knees and let her sobs come out as she leaned against the door. As her cries began to ease she realized what she had with her. She opened her bag and drew her sword. As she did it grew in her hands becoming a bit wider and a bit longer, "What?" she whispered then she remembered Clef telling her that the sword would evolve with her skill. She had fought many competitions, but never had it done that. Maybe it wasn't her skill as a swordsman, maybe it was her skill at something else… 

She didn't feel like figuring it out just then, instead she just raised her sword and slammed it down onto the chains. Her sword cut through them like butter, and she easily opened the door and ran to the observation tower. It didn't even occur to her that they would have cameras or security.

She walked onto the deck and looked over Tokyo. Where they had met, she smiled as visions of the girls came back to her. Where they had found Cephiro time and time again. Where she had been summoned and learned her skill as a swordsman, where she had found magic and love. It all came back to this single landmark. She looked out the window over Tokyo. She never looked away as she heard feet pounding up the steps. 

"A girl?" the voice was husky, "A young girl? She broke those chains? But how?"

Umi closed her eyes as a single tear fell down her cheek. She didn't think she had tears left to cry. She just wanted to see Cephiro one last time…

*Okay! So I lied! I have one more chapter in this story! Gomen, but it tells me what to do and I do it. The story has a mind of its own! One more chapter I swear! That's it! Do you hear me story?! _One_ more chapter! Okay so three cups of tea in the morning is a _BAD_ idea…*


	14. An Ending!

Chapter 14 An Ending!

She opened her eyes expecting to feel rough hands pulling her out. What were her parents going to say? Would she be kicked off the team? Was it illegal to break chains? Yes Umi it's called trespassing and breaking and entering. Her mind told her, "Right," she said softly and looked around. When she saw that she wasn't in Tokyo her mind went numb. Where could she be? If she wasn't in Tokyo? Okay I know this answer, then her mind woke up, "Oh gods…"

I didn't will myself here! She screamed at her mind, I don't want to be here! But you did, her mind reminded her, otherwise you wouldn't be here. Then before she knew it she was racing down the familiar halls. The halls of the palace in Cephiro. When her mind got hold again she was in front of his door. This is why you came back, it told her, you have to tell him. It doesn't matter if he doesn't love you back, but he has to know. She slowly reached up and knocked on his door. 

"I know! I know!" he shouted as he opened the door expecting to see Fuu and Hikaru. What he saw made him rub his eyes and swear he was delusional. Umi was standing in front of him. Her hair clung close to her, and she was soaking wet. She had a bag slung over her shoulder and was looking desperate. She must have run because she was breathing heavily, and her eyes were red from crying, "Umi," he whispered.

"Do you really think I should tell him?" she cried looking pleadingly at him.

"What?" he whispered.

"You told me that I should tell the one I love that I love him. Do you really think that?" she demanded looking at him desperately for an answer.

"Yes," he choked, "Umi what is this about?"

"Aishiteru," she whispered, and his eyes widened.

"What?"

"It's you Clef it's always been you. I could just never tell you because I didn't think you'd love me back. I was just a child, but I couldn't stand not being here. We came home and I went to the Tokyo Tower. When I opened my eyes I was here, and I knew that you had to know," she looked down as she spoke.

"Umi…I…"

"You don't have to say anything; I understand," she turned.

"No you don't," he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. They were so close she could feel him murmur against her ear, "Aishiteru."

Then she couldn't breathe. 

He reached in and kissed her softly, and when they broke away she was stunned. She wasn't sure she would be able to breathe again. She blinked fiercely then looked back at him. She was about to say something, but he stopped her with a kiss. This one was full of passion and fire and if he hadn't been holding her close she wouldn't have been able to stand. He always did like quiet; a small smile curved on her lips.

After a long time, he took her hands and led her inside, "Was it raining?"

"In Tokyo," she managed to whisper. The warmth he had just given her still made her pulse race. 

He sat her on his bed and looked at her, it was going to be hard to do this, "Umi…"

She didn't like beginnings like this.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared," she whispered, and he looked at her gently. She turned away from those eyes.

"Don't do that," he begged and knelt in front of her turning her so that her eyes looked into his.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't love me back, that something would go wrong. I don't know," she muttered, "And then Hikaru and Fuu turning on me…"

He stopped her by kissing her lightly, "I've loved you for a long time, and I was scared too. Now that you've become the brave one I'm not sure that I deserve you."

"No, you do," she whispered pulling him close to her and kissing him cautiously. He kept her there and kissed her harder, "You do…this is all I've ever wanted."

He looked down at her lovingly as she lay on his bed. He pulled her hair down so that it fell over her shoulders and ran his hands through it. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. His kissed her with all the desire and need he had felt for four years. 

She slipped off his headdress and smiled to herself. She didn't know why he wore it; he was gorgeous without it, but then…she smiled again, he was gorgeous anyway, "Now I know," she laughed, and he smiled at her then kissed her again. All there was the rest of the night was gentle kisses and a soft caress. 

§§§~~~

She stretched and found herself being held protectively by her love. All her memories of the past night came back to her, and she blushed.            

"What do you mean you felt Umi-chan's presence?" Hikaru asked innocently outside Clef's door.

"I don't know, but I felt her. I think she's here," Fuu knocked on Clef's door.

Umi cursed and shook Clef awake. When he heard Fuu he muttered.

"Clef open up!" Fuu shouted.

"I've been getting that a lot lately," he mumbled and stood. 

Umi jumped up and hid in a closest. He laughed at her, "One minute!" he called to Fuu, got changed and opened the door.

"Where is she?!" Fuu demanded.

Umi tried not to laugh from the closest. This was definitely not the Fuu she had left behind. She had given up on trying to be polite. I wonder why she's so cold to him? Umi asked herself, but figured she'd know soon enough.

"Where's who?" Clef asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb! Umi-san!" Fuu shouted at him, and he tried to contain himself.

"I have no clue what you're talking about but if you're going to harp on me every day could you do it at later hours?"

"She's here and if I find out that you did something…" Fuu trailed off as Hikaru slowly led her away from the room.

"Sorry to disturb you Guru," Hikaru told him as he shut the door.

"Do drop by again," he said sarcastically.

Umi almost fell out of the closest she was laughing so hard.

"What may I ask is so funny?" he tried to be serious.

"What did you do to make her so mad? I've never heard Fuu be that impolite in my life!" Umi was crying she was laughing so hard. 

"She blamed me for you leaving. She knew that I loved you, and she blamed me for not telling you and convincing you to stay," he said quietly, and Umi immediately stopped.

"How did she know?"

"She and Hikaru were spying I assume," he mused then smiled at her, "You should most definitely go down to breakfast and tell them you're here. I'm pretty sure there will be some _very_ happy people," he helped her up, and she smiled.

"Yeah you're right," she sighed.

"But not as happy as I am," he kissed her neck then let her go change and go to the breakfast hall.

§§§~~~

"UMI-CHAN!" Hikaru bellowed and threw herself at Umi.

Umi smiled as she embraced her two friends, tears coming to her eyes. She had missed them so much. 

"Puu," Mokona jumped up to her, and she smiled at the little fluff ball.

"Hi Mokona," for once she wasn't hostile to the little creature.

"Jeez Umi you've been gone so long we didn't think you'd ever be comin' back," Caldina told her, and Umi smiled.

"I've seen a lot of really awesome places, but I realized the only place I belonged in was Cephiro," she said and beamed at them all, "I mean I couldn't ever leave you guys."

"So you're here to stay?" Fuu whispered, and Umi nodded.

"Permanently," but then she thought of something. How will my parents know? Her eyes looked downcast.

"What's wrong?" Persea asked, and she shook her head wiping tears.

"My parents are going to think I was kidnapped or something."

"Oh no they won't," Fuu shook her head, and Umi looked at her curiously, "Did you come last night?"

Umi nodded.

"Did you break into the Tokyo Tower?"

Umi blushed and nodded again.

"Then there will be a full out search for you this morning. Your parents will see the security cameras and know what happened assuming you told them."

"I did," Umi smiled, "You're a genius."

Fuu took her turn at blushing, "No."

"Sure you are," Hikaru laughed, and all three were laughing when Clef walked upon them and smiled. He didn't say a word and just took his normal spot at the table.

"You are so lucky," Fuu pointed a finger at him, and he grinned.

"So come on and tell us what happened to you," Ascot urged, and she sat down as a plate was handed to her.

"Well I went to see the world. I saw Moscow, and Beijing, Florence, Rome, Paris, England, Cornwall, Madrid, Berne, Philadelphia, New York, and Seattle. I went everywhere, the last place we went was Seattle. I was so sick all the time; I missed you guys so much. Then one day after a match I was trying to sleep when these two girls grabbed my fencing sword," she saw Clef look down and laughed slightly, "And it turned to water in their hands. I almost got kicked off the team, but the coach, I convinced him that they weren't sleeping enough. I swung my sword and let him hold it, but not swing it, and he was fine with it and apologized for believing their crazy stories. Anyway after that we went back to Tokyo, and I couldn't stand it any longer. I wrote a note to my parents and went to the tower. I broke the chains with my sword which by the way," she looked from Clef to Persea, "You are both going to explain to me how it evolves. I closed my eyes and was thinking of Cephiro when I heard the police rush up the steps. When I opened my eyes I was here, and that's how the story goes," Clef noticed she left out quite a major portion and smiled to himself, that would be there secret…for now.

"Your sword," Persea looked from Umi to Clef, "Evolves the more you learn to trust yourself, your skill with your own emotions."

"You said it wasn't like that!" Umi shouted at Clef.

"No," he corrected patiently, "I said that it wasn't like your swords here and indeed it's not. Here your swords evolve when you care so passionately about something you would die for it, pour example, your friends, but this one evolves when your own emotions for your well being are strongest."

"Oh." 

§§§~~~

Umi's mother picked up the note from Umi as she turned on the TV and made a cup of coffee. 

She wasn't really listening as she read the note;

Mom and Dad~ 

_I went over to the Tokyo Tower, for old times sake. I'll be back in the morning. See you soon_

_Love,_

Umi 

She shook her head sadly, knowing her daughters pain though she tried to hide it. There was a reason she had left this world that she seemed to love more than anything, "Cephiro," the word traced her lips again, "What is there for you Umi?"

"A mysterious blue haired girl carrying a fencing sword broke through the thick chains of the Tokyo Tower last night and when police tried to grab her they found that she had mysteriously vanished."

Mrs. Ryuuzaki dropped her daughter's note and sunk in front of the television as her husband walked out to hear the statement of a policeman that had been there.

"It was so strange. A tear streamed down her cheek. She was young, with long blue hair and almost looked like a creature of another realm. She had a sword that was jeweled with sapphires and amethysts that didn't even looked scratched though it had just ripped through solid steel. She touched the window in front of her and then vanished, bag and all, just… gone."

"Umi," Mrs. Ryuuzaki whispered as her husband held her.

"I hope you find what you need there," he whispered as he tried to silence his wife's sobs. 

§§§~~~

Umi sat smiling as she overlooked the ocean, the breeze playing with her hair. She remembered Celes' words.

"I'm glad to have you back Water Knight. I knew you would trust your heart."

She was so glad to back in Cephiro, and they all saw it. None of them had seen her this happy in months, and they weren't sure that just being back was the only reason. They became especially suspicious when Umi escaped to the seaside, and Clef was eager to follow her.

He stood behind her now, "You like an angel."

She blushed and turned, "Don't be dumb."

"I was being realistic," he sat next to her and wrapped a hand around her waist as she put her head in the crook of his neck breathing in his scent. They watched the sun set safe in each others arms.

§§§~~~

Hikaru giggled viciously.

"Sh!" Fuu hissed.

"Gomen Fuu-chan," Hikaru mumbled.

"Oh so _that's_ what she's so happy about, okay," Fuu stood, "I have enough information now. He was _extremely_ lucky. Let's go Hikaru-san," they stood and left the two alone.

§§§~~~

"Will I always be this happy?" Umi whispered, and Clef held her tighter.

"I know I will as long as you stay this close to me," he kissed the top of her head before the both retreated the palace where they met many congratulations. Umi blushed, and Clef glared at Fuu who returned his glance with a sweet smile. Umi kicked him lightly.

As all the commotion died down everything in the palace got back to normal, except for the fact that they began to see a side of Clef that they didn't know existed, but he wasn't the only one. Fuu felt more comfortable around them and so she let herself go, though she was still the most polite of the three.

All in all, they lived happily ever after.

*okay finished! Ha told you this would be the last chapter! The Happily Ever After part was a bit cheesy, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it at the time. Oh and by the way pour example means for example in French, it just seemed like something Clef would say *shrugs* yes Madame Spitzer I hate you too…uh huh… I know I write too much in your class it's because you're a slave driver and force us to do boring things… uh huh I know don't worry I don't like you either *smiles sweetly* one last thing! I just wrote a songfic! My first! And if any of you can stomach them this one is Umi and Clef who else? It's called _Cool on Your Island_, and I would appreciate some feed-back arigato and ja ne!* 


End file.
